The Cats Caught a Rabbit
by Nanocowie
Summary: One for All, now too powerful to be trained as a normal quirk, needs some special handling. Fast forward and Izuku is sparring with Tora and learning from Mandalay, Pixie-bob and Ragdoll. T for swearing and allusions to mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Izuku scratched the back of his head nervously as he heard Principal Nedzu describe what was expected of him for the U.A Sports Tournament. He had never expected to attend the festival, hell he wasn't even sure if he was going to watch it, but here he was in front of Nedzu and Aizawa as himself and the Pussycats listened to the two.

The ninth holder of One For All was a special case among his fellow students, even beyond holding the quirk of the Symbol of Peace. All Might himself had said that a normal education simply wouldn't do for him, surprising the boy as he continued to clean up the trash from Dagobah Beach. The All-American hero had said that, and Izuku remembered this quite well. **"Your** **full power** **would destroy the school Midoriya my boy! If you were to truly clench your buttocks and yell 'SMASH!', nobody would survive!"**

With that haunting image Izuku was sent away to learn under the Pussycats in a remote location, who collaborated with U.A on him. Technically Izuku was one of their students, but Mandalay, Pixie-bob and the others were his tutors. At first he was heartbroken to hear that he wouldn't be attending his goal of a school which had lasted him throughout his years, but consoled himself with the promise from All Might that he would be in good hands. After promising to his mother that he would write home, Izuku was slapped on a bus and sent on his way as the first day of U.A's year began.

After arriving at the resort and having dinner and being orientated Izuku was whisked away by Tora into the forest, where he began to... well to be frank, beat the shit out of him. Izuku understood his reasoning, albeit begrudgingly, and after a few months of the training he was beginning to see the result. The spars the two shared had become something of a meditation practice, eventually becoming more of a choreographed dance, and Izuku was subconsciously able to reduce One For All into a state he could use through sheer force of getting used to it. Tora had nodded satisfied at the result the first time Izuku didn't break his arm and began to crank up the heat.

Martial Arts, torturous exercises, hours spent punching trees to pulp with weights affixed to his body as his knuckles were stripped of its skin. His muscles were stretched and torn, growing back stronger and more resilient each time as Tora always claimed. Mandalay took each moment for it's most, forcing the academic areas of Heroism down his throat. Pixie-bob and Ragdoll had taken any of his free moments to go on patrols, allowing Izuku to gain an even better understanding of what it meant to be a hero at the expense of him getting the minimum of sleep they could realistically provide. But the grateful thanks from the people he had helped save, the smiles of approval from Pixie-bob and Ragdoll as they watched him carry injured people back to the resort, it made everything seem worth it.

Granted, his social skills hadn't improved outside of talking to the Pussycats. The close-knit group had welcomed him with open arms, but when he met Kota for the first time it was a testament to how deep Bakugo had bullied him. Eventually it had gotten to a point where Izuku was avoiding meals to avoid the baleful gaze of the young boy, causing Mandalay to have a stern talk with her new charge. The first night it happened Tora went after Izuku and saw the boy breaking the soft rock with only his fists in the area, making his knuckles bloody and bruised.

After sparring with the boy until both of them were panting, Tora asked him what made him this nervous. The two didn't notice Pixie-bob, Mandalay, Ragdoll or Kota hiding in the bush line as Izuku poured his heart out to the man. Pixie-bob had tears in her eyes as she heard the boy she had come to accept as her own little kitten cry and confess everything from his desire to become a hero, to losing his friends because he didn't have a quirk. Eventually he finished, and Tora began to detail his own story, from how he never felt comfortable in his own skin, to eventually taking matters into his own hands and getting the transition. The fears, triumphs and dreams of the two were laid out to bear, but neither could claim they regretted it.

Eventually the night had progressed to midnight and the two began to spar again, not speaking or even grunting. The moonlight showered the two as Izuku and Tora ,student and teacher, fought each other in a new light. By the end they were both exhausted, and Mandalay chastised the two as they went into the showers and got cleaned up. After that fateful day the two had such a greater understanding of the other, and it showed in their fighting. Soon however, the peaceful reverie of training was about to be broken when Mandalay announced that they would be getting a visit from U.A.

That was what lead Izuku to be sat in front of Principal Nedzu and Aizawa Shota. Nedzu finished sipping his tea and said. "Yes, I'm sorry that you're not happy about it but it's a tradition. If it's any consolation, you will be able to meet your classmates?"

Izuku cringed as Mandalay laid a hand on his shoulder and shook her head to Nedzu, who was looking rather shocked at his reaction. "I apologise Mr Nedzu, but Izuku isn't the best around other people. He will be attending, make no mistake, but please be wary of this before you make any promises to people."

The little mouse nodded sadly and said. "It's no issue, but I don't believe that is the full truth. If you would be so kind Mr Midoriya?"

Izuku blinked before sighing, hanging his head. "Kaccha… Katsuki Bakugo, he's in Class 1-A right? He and I… don't get along…"

Aizawa nodded from his place on the sofa, speaking for the first time. "I can see how someone in his company can be nervous of him, especially if they grew up with him. I assure you, I will curb any behaviour before it becomes an issue. Do not tar the rest of your class with the same brush however, you may be surprised."

Mandalay smiled at him thankfully, which caused him to blush and turn his head. Nedzu smiled and jumped off his seat, shaking Izuku's hand. "Well, it has been a pleasure meeting you Mr Midoriya. I look forward to seeing you at the Sports Festival next week."

After their various goodbyes Izuku was dragged away by Tora for a few sparring matches, much to the exasperation of the girls. Arriving at their favourite waterfall he got into fighting stance and ran at Izuku, who instinctively countered. The fight continued like that for a few hours, the two trading blows until Izuku was able to counter and throw Tora into the river. Panicking the young hero ran up to pull Tora out before seeing that the man was laughing deeply, pulling himself out of the river. "You see Izuku? You're able to take down a pro, you can handle a few students!"

Izuku shook his head in exasperation as he said. "No way Tora, that was only martial arts. I've never fought an Emitter like Endeavour before, so I'm not used to fighting them."

Tora took a swing at Izuku, who ducked and countered. Their conversation continued along with the fight. "No, but I've taught you how to fight them haven't I? Take it as a learning experience, got it?"

Izuku nodded and finished the fight, getting pinned by Tora on the ground. Getting up the two-journeyed back to the compound, laughing all the way to the showers. As Izuku stepped out into his room he saw Mandalay leaning against the wall in her swimsuit, something he had come to become used to over the months. "Come on Izuku, I've decided to call off lessons for tonight. You have the male hot spring to yourself, Kota's decided to just head to sleep."

The mention of the young boy made Izuku feel bad as he nodded. "Okay, thanks Manda."

The woman smiled at him, ruffling his still wet hair before waving as she left his room. Izuku sighed as he, instead of getting into his swimwear, got into his patrol uniform while looking at his trunks with longing eyes. He had opted for a more practical approach with his costume which had made the Pussycats despair, consisting of a green full body jumpsuit and two long hairs which Ragdoll had instantly dubbed as rabbits ears . Writing a quick note in case they went searching for him Izuku left the compound, activated One For All and jumped away, intent on keeping an eye out for anybody in need. While he was loath to miss out on using the hot-spring, the allure of heroics was too much for him to ignore.

As the night progressed Izuku saw the horizon begin to fill with stars, painting the image of a beautiful night sky. Smiling at the sight he dropped into a tree branch and let his mind wander, still looking at the sky as he began to think about what his life was like before meeting the cats. All Might hadn't visited in ages on account of his lessons, his mother always just asked about his well being and never responded to anything he asked about her and there was no way he was going to ask Kacchan what U.A was like.

The night was pierced by a terrified scream which Izuku immediately went to attention at. Ragdoll and Pixie-bob had taught him exactly what to do in a situation, and immediately pinpointed the origin of the scream. Leaping into action Izuku began to fly across the forest until he found the source, a girl about 7 years old being cornered by 4 burly looking wolves. Jumping down Izuku slammed his hand into the ground in front of them, creating an impressive display of power as he glared down at the wolves. It was so much easier to intimidate something that couldn't attack you psychologically it turned out.

One by one they turned and ran away with their tails between their legs, leaving only Izuku and the girl in the clearing. Sighing Izuku went into hero mode and turned to the girl, asking. "Are you alright? Was anybody else with you?"

It was then that Izuku noticed that she seemed rather pretty, with waist length white hair and a beautiful complexion only marred by tears. "N-No, I-I came alone…"

Izuku sighed and went forward to her, holding his hands out comfortingly. "Hey, come on now, you're safe. I'm with the Pussycats, their base is really close to here, so we can go and get you cleaned up. My name's Midoriya Izuku, what's yours?"

This was all standard procedure for a traumatised victim, give them as much reason **not** to hurt you as possible. The girl rubbed her hands on her clothes and Izuku realised that she was wearing what was essentially rags that would have seen more use in the middle ages. She tentatively walked forward and Izuku offered her his back. "Don't worry, I'm just going to use my quirk to get us back home quickly. Climb aboard."

She clambered up and onto his back and, once he was sure she was secure jumped towards the base. The girl held onto his back terrified as they arrived at the base, Izuku jokingly saying. "This is our final stop; all passengers please leave your luggage aboard."

That seemed to do the trick as she began to giggle at him. Smiling at her Izuku heard a voice in his head say. _"Izuku, did you hear the scream earlier?"_

Izuku had gotten used to Mandalay's telepathy and said back. _"Young girl, maybe 7 or 8 years old. She was being attacked by wolves while I was on patrol."_

Walking the girl inside, holding her hand, Izuku saw Mandalay, Ragdoll and Pixie-bob running towards them. The girl instinctively hid behind Izuku's leg shyly as Izuku said. "Found her out in the woods. Judging from her clothing, she's been enslaved for a while. Can you tell us your name, pretty please?"

She seemed to stutter for a moment before saying almost imperceivable. "Natalia…"

Glad that he was making progress Izuku lifted her up and carried her to the living room, nodding to the Pussycats who began to get everything they would need ready. "Well Natalia-Chan, do you mind if I ask what you're doing out in the woods? It's scary out there."

Natalia shrunk into him as she muttered. "Bad man… he hit me…"

Izuku immediately tensed at that little detail as he stroked her hair. "Well, you don't have to worry about them anymore because I'm not letting them take you. How about we get some food in that belly?"

She giggled as Izuku poked her stomach, while Mandalay walked in with a nice mild curry. Natalie's face lit up at the food and immediately began to dig in, not sparing too much thought for manners as she ate like a starved woman, which she most likely was. Mandalay shared a concerned look with Izuku as Pixie-bob came in with a small set of clothes from the store-room and some legal sheets which they were required to fill out.

Eventually the girl had finished eating and was dosing away in Izuku's lap, only seeming comfortable with her saviour. Mandalay and Pixie-bob were questioning him about where he found her, his use of his quirk in an emergency situation, and the situation he found her in. Eventually they had everything they needed as Tora, Ragdoll and Mandalay sat down while Pixie-bob went to inform the police. A sombre tone had fallen over the room as Ragdoll said. "It's about time Izukitty knew what was going on."

The two pros looked at her in shock as Izuku's eyes narrowed. "Knew what Ragdoll?"

They all flinched at the intimidating presence sent off by the boy. They knew that holding secrets from him would make for problems later, but to break his trust when he had nobody else to call a friend was something he couldn't handle emotionally. Tora sighed and lent down, his hand covering his face. "Izuku, you know that we've had an in proportionate number of sightings in the area right? Villains and victims alike?"

He nodded, wondering what he was about to be told. "Well we've been talking with U.A, and some other agencies, and we believe something sinister is going on up here. A group calling themselves the 'League of Villains' has taken root, and we think there might be a base up here."

Izuku gasped as Mandalay took up the plate, looking more serious even by her standards. "Their mission statement is clear, 'Kill the Symbol of Peace.' All Might is already past his prime, so we need to take action now. If Natalia is connected to them, then it could mean that others could be holed up in this base. We need to take action."

Izuku felt his world crash around him as he heard that statement. Kill All Might? It… It shouldn't be possible… But he was weakened… That was when he saw the despair in their eyes, they were scared. All the time he had spent with him, and never once had Izuku seen his friends look this scared. At that moment, Izuku remembered something from long ago. A resolve he had within him.

' _ **I want to save people with a smile, fearlessly going into battle for them!'**_

His grip began to tighten as he looked down at the sleeping Natalie. Her shoulders were riddled with scars which no child should ever have to bear. Looking up at the three who were still in the throes of despair Izuku said. "T-Then it's time to help them."

They all looked up in shock as Mandalay said incredulously. "Izuku, you're not a licenced hero and we all specialise in rescue. There's no way I'm letting you go to fight this early."

Izuku shook his head as he looked at Natalie. "Not like that, I'll going to escort injured back here during the operation. You and the other Pro's in the area can handle the villains, but I want to help."

The sheer determination flowing off the boy was enough for them to reluctantly nod. Eventually Mandalay stood up and said. "Okay Izuku, we'll treat this as one of those patrols you go on with Pixie and Rag. We scheduled for deployment in two days, we'll wake you up for it. And remember, no fighting villains."

Something in his gut told Izuku that wasn't going to happen, and not by his own choice.

 _Timeskip: Night of the operation_

Izuku held back as the Pussycats, along with a host of other pros walked into a cave carefully hidden with dense camouflage. The pro's had at first protested his presence, but the Pussycats had assured them he was only there for extraction and as a learning experience. The greenette had stayed quiet through the affair, watching as the pros began to tap out their path.

Leaning up against a tree outside the compound Izuku brought out a notepad and pen, recording everything Mandalay was relaying through to him through an ear clip phone. The muttered voice was hard to keep track of, but Izuku persevered, dutifully recording the operation. Eventually something had caught his attention. The other side had gone quiet, and just as Izuku was about to ask what was happening Mandalay said. "Alert level 4. Izuku, no matter what happens, we lo.- y- _BZZZTT_ …."

Izuku panickily tried to contact her but the other phone had completely died. Angrily pulling off his headphone and crushing it in his grip Izuku hurriedly jotted down Mandalay's last words before writing one final, chilling message.

"In-Training Hero Midoriya enters AO, end of logging."

With that Izuku let his instinct carry him forward and into the facility. Walls of cold grey steel greeted him along with red lights, bathing the area in a stereotypical bad light. He didn't pay much attention to details, only running with the power of One for All coursing through his legs as he sprinted down the corridor. He scarcely noticed the security cameras now trying desperately to follow his moves, not the doors to the sides of the corridor. The run eventually took him to a massive, hollowed out part of the cave. There appeared to be cylinders containing what looked like people, and in the centre there was a massive tank. What appeared to be some kind of stitched together human was floating inside of it, but what drew his eyes was the tied-up heroes surrounding it.

Mandalay, Pixiebob, Ragdoll and Tora were set apart from the group, struggling to get out of their binds when they noticed Izuku's presence. Mandalay's eyes went wide as she looked at Izuku with horrified eyes, and when Izuku took a step closer to her he felt an overwhelming presence overcome him. It almost felt like something was trying to take control of his mind as he saw someone come out from behind the tank. His face was shrouded in a kind of joker's mask, only leaving two horrendously bloodshot eyes. The rest of his body was dressed in a stereotypical doctor's uniform, complete with stethoscope that appeared to have spikes on the microphone. The figure clapped its hands in abject glee as it announced. "Oh ho ho! It appears your final member has decided to join us, isn't that nice my dear Pussycats!?"

The Pussycats began to wave their heads in the direction of the exit, but Izuku couldn't move if he wanted. The joker walked forward and began to caress his face, sharp nails dragging lines over his face as they welled up with blood. "Ah, no matter then. Now, what possessed you to come in here boy? Was it for your precious friends, perhaps a sense of duty?"

He obviously didn't wait for a response as Izuku tried, and failed to shake off the mind control quirk the man obviously had. "It doesn't matter in the long run however though does it young Midoriya? Oh no it doesn't, for I have won! You see, it didn't take long for me to handle all of these silly 'professionals' when they just walked straight in with no sense of alarm. But I must say, I expected much more of these idiots considering their history. They will all make good fodder in the end for my experiments though, especially that telepathic cat over there. I may even let my precious Monus toy with her for a bit, she is rather delicious don't you think?"

Izuku froze at that, he wouldn't… He would. That fucking bastard was going to allow Mandalay, his teacher and near-sister, to be tortured by a fucking monster! A small rage built up inside Izuku, coursing through his veins. One for All began to make his arteries bulge as he choked out a small sentence. "What… Did… You… Say…?"

The joker looked at him in shock as he said. "Oh? I didn't know you could escape my little trick here."

Izuku paid him no mind as he gradually stood up, seeing black and misty figures surrounding his feet. "I said, what are you going to do to Mandalay?"

The joker simply smiled as he danced his fingers across a small console, fingering a button. "Oh, the telepathic kitty over there? Well, I had planned on making some little beauties for a certain benefactor I have you see. They can get a bit wily however, too much human emotion or whatnot, so I usually feed them a nice beautiful girl to keep them happy. There was a little girl I was planning on using, a really pretty one which I'm afraid managed to get away, but no problem."

That was what caused Izuku to snap, and jolt forward. The Joker only had a second to pull up his fists to defend against the strike but didn't manage to stop the onslaught of punches which came after it. Izuku watched as shadowy figures clasped around his fists, guiding each and every movement as his fists pummelled the Joker's face. The cave was silent, sans the sound of Izuku's fists pummelling into the man's entire body as he knelt over him. Each punch almost seemed mechanical, continuing until he felt a pair of arms around his waist pull him back.

Looking up with dead eyes at the face of the horrified Mandalay Izuku noticed that the pros had managed to get out of their control and were setting about freeing their comrades. He just let himself be pulled away from the unconscious body of the joker as Mandalay wrapped her arms around him, crying into his hair. The other Pussycats came forward and wrapped their arms around the two, with Pixie-bob and Ragdoll crying heavily into them as Tora stood with a stoic face.

Eventually a hero dressed head to toe in armour walked up to the 5 and coughed, obviously uncomfortable with breaking up the obviously emotional scene. "Sorry you 5, we need to get out of here and alert the police. I'm sorry young man, but you'll probably be levied with punishment for your actions here."

Mandalay growled at the man as the others stepped away from the two, Mandalay still holding onto Izuku. "How fucking dare they! All of you!"

The entire cave looked over at them as Mandalay shouted out. "Midoriya never helped, he only came in when we said it was clear. Tora kicked Joker's ass, okay!"

The killing intent which came off Mandalay at that moment was enough for them to nod in terror, especially when Tora was stood behind her with his arms crossed. Izuku didn't respond however, now feeling the dull ache in his fists being to rise into a massive jolt of pain. Looking down he winced slightly at the sight of his fingers being bent in odd and unnatural ways. Mandalay noticed his discomfort and gasped at the sight. "We need a medic here!"

The same hero who came up to them raised his hand. "Ingenium here, I'm trained in first aid."

Izuku noticed that the hero did look a lot like his sketches of the man from his old notebooks. Extending his hands to him the speed hero winced and began to inspect it. "You've really done a number on these things you know. It'd be best if we just bandaged them up and got you to a hospital."

Bringing out a roll of bandaged Ingenium began to delicately move Izuku's fingers into a somewhat normal position as he said. "So you're in my little brother's class eh? What's the deal with you not being at U.A?"

Izuku winced at the sensation and said. "My quirk didn't… manifest, until I was 14. It's a bit too loosely destructive for me to train around the students, so I got sent on an extended trip to the Pussycats."

Ingenium nodded as he finished wrapping up his fingers, fishing out some painkillers from his pocket. "Sounds about right. Tenya's been kinda antsy about the whole ordeal, he's a bit of a stickler for rules but you'll get along with him well enough. Anyways, take these and we'll move you to the closest hospital before they set."

Izuku swallowed them and allowed himself to be ferried off with the other injured heroes out of the compound, and into a sort of bus / ambulance. Mandalay had tried to go with him but she and the other Pussycats were held back by the police for statements. The trip was naught but silent, only permeated by the sound of the occasional conversation or gasp of pain as an injury acted up. Eventually Izuku was taken to an operating room in a suburban hospital, put under anaesthetics and had his hands reassembled. Two hours of waiting later and he heard the door to his room open, and a voice he hadn't heard in months shout. "Izuku!"

Turning his head he saw his mother standing there with a police officer. Running over to his bed she fussed over him for a moment before Izuku calmed her down and asked. "Mom? What are you…"

She nodded and said. "I got called by the police the moment they heard what was going on. What were you thinking! How did you even get hurt, I thought it was safe!"

Izuku checked to make sure the police officer was gone before saying hushed. "I don't regret what I did, but a villain wasn't tied up and went for Mandalay even though we thought he was unconscious."

Inko nodded tearedly and said. "She's the one who teaches you right? I'm… I'm just happy you're all right…"

The pair were left together, with Izuku trying to reassure his mother while she cried in despair at not being able to dissuade her child from his path. After about half an hour they heard another knock on the door, showing Ragdoll now without a police escort. "Hey Izukitten! Thought I'd come in and give you an update!"

Izuku smiled at the cheerful woman as she sat down next to the two, giving a soft smile to his mother. "Mom, this is Ragdoll. She teaches me rescue and law."

Inko nodded and let Ragdoll continue. "The police are being told the story, so you'll be getting off the hook Kitten. Everybody in the compound was rescued, and we managed to figure out what that Monu thing was, all hush hush though. You're being discharged… Now, so we can get you back home and into bed. By the way, do you mind having a chat with Natalia-Chan? She keeps on fussing about not being able to stay with you. Some social workers came by to pick her up and she broke one of their noses."

Izuku dipped his chin and laughed, trying to think of a solution. Natalia couldn't stay with the Pussycats, not now that they've just attacked a big criminal alliance and she would be in massive danger. She wouldn't want to go into the foster or adoption system without him… "I could take her in."

The two turned to the smiling Inko in shock as she laid a hand on her handbag. "It's been quite lonely at home, so I could try my hand at fostering. How about it Izuku?"

The idea was actually quite sound in Izuku's opinion. Natalia had always been really close to him after his rescue, and was also interested in Heroics in a way that reminded him of himself when he was younger. Nodding happily at his mom Izuku said. "Sounds good! I've always wanted a little sister."

Inko teared up once more before giving him one last hug. "O-Okay, I'll see you in three days okay? Love you."

Izuku returned the hug before watching his mother get up and leave the hospital with a new spring in her step. Ragdoll leaned over and hugged him as well, a small habit that she seemed to have whenever she was happy. "I'm really sorry you had to get hurt Izukitty. We're supposed to be pros, but we got caught out by something so stupid…"

The hero in training turned to her and hugged her back, feeling more comfortable with her then he did his mother. "It's no problem Rag, you know I don't regret it for a minute. I'd shut up anybody who said they were going to hurt Mandalay, you or the others with force if I have to."

Ragdoll teared up once more and rubbed her eyes, smiling at the boy and ruffling his hair affectionately. Standing up she regained her usual perky demeanour. "Well, I'm going to get you out of here! Two seconds Izukitty!"

She bounced out of the room as Izuku smiled at her. Lying back in the bed he noticed that he was still in his hero uniform and winced at the damage on it, before hearing a booming voice in the doorway announce. **"Midoriya my boy, I am HERE!"**

Turning in shock Izuku saw All Might standing there with a massive grin on his face, before he deflated while coughing up some blood. Hurriedly sobering up Izuku asked. "A-All Might!? What are you doing here?"

He simply laughed and went over to him, pulling him up and off the bed. "Well, I thought I'd come and see my bedridden successor of course! I've heard the story from Tora, and it is mighty impressive indeed!"

Izuku chuckled nervously as he slipped his feet into his shoes. "So how's being a teacher working for you?"

All Might shrugged and said. "Eh, not that interesting, that Bakugo is certainly a character however. However, I must ask how you are faring with the news of the Sports Festival?"

The two continued to talk like that for a few more minutes before Ragdoll came bounding back into the room with a sheet of paper. "You're free! Come on Izu… Oh hi All Might!"

The Symbol of Peace smiled down at her with a smile, only having time to beef up quickly before saying. **"Hello to you too Ragdoll. Well Midoriya, I'll take my leave for now."**

Izuku was sad to see his original mentor, and it showed on his face before All Might said knowingly. **"Do not be disheartened! We shall have ample time to converse at the Sports Festival."**

Perking up once more Izuku tried to take a step, wobbling slightly on his feet before Ragdoll went over and stabilised him. "I'll try and get in condition to fight before then All Might. See you then!"

They all walked out of the hospital together, a doctor handing Izuku a few bottles and a piece of paper with instructions at the exit. All Might gave them one final wave before hurrying into a limousine, which promptly sped off into the city. Ragdoll lead him off and towards a small entourage of police who were talking to a few heroes. A plain looking man turned his head, noticing the two coming towards him and smiled. "Ah, you must be In-Training Hero Midoriya if I'm correct? My name is Detective Tsukauchi. It's quite interesting you know, the pros never make mistakes like that and with how experienced they are, no traps able to destroy your hands should have been there."

Izuku winced as Ragdoll gripped his shoulder harder then before. Tsukauchi's face had twisted into a serious expression as he turned fully towards them. "I've been a detective for far too long for a story like that to pass. There is no possible circumstance in which Tora would have been exempt from the mind controlling quirk while the other pros, who could have arguably been more suited against it, were affected. While I'm certainly not going to condone your actions today, as it would be misplaced of me to do so, I personally feel like you are without blame in this situation and undeserving of punishment."

Ragdoll and Izuku had frozen in place as Izuku asked. "W-What d-do you mean S-Sir?"

The detective flashed a smile at him and took his tan hat off. "While the public would undoubtedly want to see you punished for your actions if this is released, I do not. Quite simply, you will be given immunity from this offence and all of the praise will be placed on Tora. Realise that you will never be able to speak of this, and that this will most certainly go unsung until you die."

There wasn't much deliberation on Izuku's part before he said. "Do it, all that matters is that the villain is captured right?"

Tsukauchi smiled at him as Ragdoll cheered, drawing the attention of most of the police force who looked at her strangely. Clapping his hands once the detective said conclusively. "Well that solves that, you had better get back to the Pussycats HQ and get some rest. I look forward to your performance at the Sports Festival."

Shaking his hand quickly Izuku allowed himself to be dragged by Ragdoll towards their Hummer. Loading in Ragdoll got into the driver's seat and waited for Izuku to buckle in his seat. The boy just deadpanned at her until she realised that his hands were covered in casts. Grinning abashedly, she quickly strapped him in, before turning back to the wheel and starting the car. The trip was mostly in silence until they reached the compound and Ragdoll said. "Try to be quiet when we get in, alright Kitten? Manda was worried sick and she's tired herself out."

Izuku nodded and managed to open his buckle while Ragdoll opened the door for him. As they walked through the halls Izuku heard a small voice ask. "Midoriya-San?"

Turning around Izuku was surprised to see Kota looking at him with something that could be constipation or a headache, either would fit. Ragdoll began to hurry him back into his room before Izuku asked. "W-What's up Kota?"

The boy growled for a moment before sighing and saying. "I still don't understand why the hell you'd ever want to be a hero, but… I know what you did, Tora told me about it. I just wanna say… Thanks."

Izuku's eyes went wide at the admission, but didn't have time to respond as Kota walked back into his room without another word. Ragdoll just blinked before laughing hysterically at the situation. "Hahaha! I can't believe this is what gets him to like you!"

He quickly hushed her before running into his own room, sighing as he shut and locked the door. Looking back on the day he really had no idea that this kind of action would happen, but was scarily aware that he could have killed that joker character if Mandalay hadn't pulled him back. Sighing and resolving himself to knowing that he wouldn't be getting much sleep Izuku shrugged off his clothes with some difficulty and fell into bed, lying awake for a couple of hours before eventually falling asleep, the idea of the Sports Festival being the furthest thing from his mind.

 **AN: Well I'm back, so that's a thing. Exam season is over so I should have more time on my hands to write. As usual I don't own any recognisable properties.**


	2. Chapter 2

The classroom of 1-A was alight with chatter the day before the U.A Sports Festival. According to Mr Aizawa, they should be meeting their somewhat new classmate in preparation for the Sports Festival. The gossip mill had made its rounds, eventually piecing together a loose description of the boy from Uraraka and Iida while Bakugo had stayed oddly silent through the proceedings. Eventually the bell rang and all of them ran for their seats, knowing of Aizawa's hatred for improper punctuality. Uraraka, in particular, was very curious about the boy she remembered saving her at the end of the exam, not without a slight skip in her heart at the thought.

Not even a second after they had all sat down the door slid open, revealing the still bandaged form of Aizawa who didn't even so much as nod at them. They all watched as he arrived at the podium and lazily said. "Good morning class. Suit up and head down to the Alpha training grounds."

Mina blinked in surprise and asked out loud. "Sir, what about this Midoriya guy? Weren't we supposed to meet him today?"

The teacher didn't even look her way as he said. "Midoriya is already at the training ground, hurry up."

Not willing to take any more chances with their teacher's patience the class quickly grabbed their costumes and ran for the changing rooms, gossiping all the time. Eventually they were all suited up and were stood at the gates of the gym, but only Aizawa was stood there with a small grin on his face. Tsuyu placed her finger on her chin and asked. "Sir, what's going on?"

Aizawa smirked at them all and said. "Welcome to vigilante training. Vigilantes are people who operate outside of the law in the name of their own justice, in other words a principled criminal. The goal of this exercise will be to not only capture the vigilante, but the villains they will be fighting."

All of them recoiled at these words, and Iida tentatively asked. "Sir, what you're telling us is that Midoriya will be the vigilante. Am I correct?"

Aizawa nodded. Iida frowned and asked. "Sir. I mean no disrespect when I say this but… Is Midoriya capable enough to be the Vigilante in this exercise?"

The teacher hit a button, causing the gate to open without any further hullabaloo. "Iida, Mina, Bakugo, Uraraka, you're up. See for yourself."

The four ran forward and into the gym, Bakugo shouting orders and explicatives at the others as they did. Aizawa turned to a large wall of monitors and hit a button, causing the monitors to light up with the video feeds of multiple security cameras. After a quick survey Ridiko spotted a group of weirdly dressed people that appeared to be in cat cosplay. "Sir are those the villains?"

Aizawa nodded, keeping his eyes on the four who were beginning to scope out the massive office block which was the prescribed battle area. "Midoriya's current teachers, the Pussycats. 3 of them focus on rescue, while Tora focuses on combat, so it should be a somewhat fair line-up. Keep an eye on their tactics, try to see how to counter them."

Everybody watched as the hero group entered the room which had been set up for the villains, who were all strategically positioned for an ambush. As Bakugo took a few steps in he was quickly assaulted by Ragdoll, who brutally twisted his arms behind his back and onto the ground, making sure to keep his palms aimed away from her. The other three heroes leapt into action, but Iida and Mina were instantly caught by Mandalay and Tora who also took them down quickly. Uraraka jumped forward in an attempt to free Bakugo but was stopped by Ragdoll twisting his arm with a slightly angry grin as the boy underneath her gasped in pain. "Not another move, where's Pix though?"

She looked around and saw that Pixie-bob was nowhere to be seen in the darkened room. Instantly alert for Izuku she didn't notice Uraraka running forward and hitting her with the pads on her fingers and pushing her away, causing her to spin in the air. Tora and Mandalay jumped up in an attempt to fight back against the now furious Bakugo and Uraraka, allowing Mina and Iida to try and get up. In the commotion of the fight they didn't notice that Ragdoll hadn't actually re-joined the fray.

Despite their higher numbers, the heroes were being pushed back harshly by the dual onslaught from the more trained Mandalay and powerful Tora. As Bakugo made the call for them to retreat out into the hallway they saw the shadow of a figure appear behind the two villains and clamp its hand over Mandalay's mouth, dragging her back kicking with muffled screams. Tora turned his head for a moment, which is all that Bakugo needed to run forward and begin pelting him with explosions. As the four heroes were focused on taking down the powerhouse they didn't see the shadowy figure dragging Mandalay over to a small pile of Pussycats, which were playing dead while watching the proceedings with muffled giggles.

The heroes eventually managed to wrap capture tape around Tora's wrists, causing the entire villain team to be detained. Mina wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked around while asking. "So… Did anybody see the vigilante? Also, where did those other villains go?"

She didn't have a chance to respond as a fist collided with the side of her face, and a kick to the back of the knees bringing her down. The other three turned to see a green clad figure holding up his arms in a boxing stance. They were unable to see his face due to the mask, but they could tell this was Midoriya. Bakugo was instantly sent into a rage and rushed towards him, shouting. "DIE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Izuku didn't seem to mind the insults as he dodged the predictable right hook, charged up a punch and slugged Bakugo in the back. The boy carried forward and into a wall, bashing his head against the drywall and falling unconscious. Iida and Uraraka balked at the loss of their two strongest fighters but were surprised when they heard Midoriya say from behind his mask. "You two aren't so bad. Run, and I'll let you live."

Uraraka nearly did before Iida shouted. "Not a chance villain! Fight us!"

Izuku shrugged and rushed forward, landing blow after blow on Iida before kicking him into the wall. Turning to Uraraka, Izuku shrugged and she held up her hands in defeat, unwilling to face that kind of beating with no chance of winning. He just nodded before pulling off his mask, shaking his hair and taking some deep breaths from the exertion. Looking up at her he muttered a quick. "Well done…" before walking over to Tora and releasing the capture tape from his wrists with a quick motion to the man's neck, signifying the execution.

Tora got to his feet and clapped Izuku on the back. "Good execution there, letting the heroes take me on rather then fighting head on. I would have recommended taking out Bakugo first though, he would have made for a more powerful opponent."

Izuku shook his head as he walked over to the other Pussycats and unbound them. "Ashido's acid would have made for a hard time fighting in a conventional method, didn't want it all over the floor."

The tiger-like man nodded and laughed as Pixie-bob accosted Izuku the moment he unbound her. "The hell Izu! I wanted a shot at blasty…"

Before she could continue Ragdoll came up beside her, laying a hand on her arm. "Don't worry Pix, I made sure he wouldn't be able to use his arms for a while."

Izuku just turned away and noticed that Uraraka was struggling to carry her team-mates, obviously not used to using her quirk that much. Walking over he grabbed Iida and Mina and put them over his shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll take these two back if you can carry Kacchan."

He didn't notice his slip until it was too late, and Uraraka said curiously. "Kacchan? You mean Bakugo!? Oh that's adorable!"

Izuku blushed harder then he ever had and ran away with the two unconscious students, paying no heed to Uraraka's worried calling behind him. She looked down in embarrassment before she felt a gloved hand on her shoulder and saw Mandalay smiling down at her. "Don't worry about him, Izuku isn't the best with people."

Uraraka nodded sadly and followed after him, pushing Bakugo in front of her in the air as she cringed at the first meeting between him and her for the first time in months. Eventually leaving the building and dropping the unconscious Bakugo onto the automated stretcher she saw Izuku walking back to the observation building, stretching his arms across his chest. Running up to him she shouted. "Hey!"

Izuku turned around and blushed when he saw her, not used to the design of her costume. "H-Hey U-Uraraka…"

She smiled up at him sweetly as she fell into step with him. She definitely couldn't forget him, not when he saved her like he did in the entrance exams. The Robot had been blasted back about a whole Kilometer! "So… What cha doing?"

He muttered awkwardly for the rest of the way back to the surveillance room, Uraraka nodding along when she felt appropriate. Izuku must have been genuinely stunted when it came to social contact, leaving the young woman to question what did it to him. Eventually they got back, Izuku dropped the two students before running back to the building under the stares from his class. Aizawa hummed in displeasure. 'Midoriya is in a worse place then I had thought…'

They finished the exercise with varying results, some teams focusing on Izuku and taking him out after a while before getting decimated by the Pussycats, some splitting up and losing, some managing to win by COVERING THE ENTIRE BUILDING IN ICE. Eventually they finished, and Izuku was getting changed in the teachers changing room along with the Pussycats where he had stored his alien U.A uniform. He had changed with the girls before, but he always kept his back to them out of respect and always got changed first as they made small talk. Eventually Tora called over to him. "Izuku, are you gonna be okay in class? This'll be your first lesson with all of em."

He gulped as he fastened his tie, already feeling claustrophobic. "I-I hope so…"

A pair of arms circled around his neck, and he turned to see Ragdoll smiling reassuredly at him. "Don't worry Izu-Kitty. If it gets too much just come and find us, 'kay?"

He smiled back at her, nodding. She was always the one to make him feel better. "Okay Rag… Well… I should get going."

Shino and Ryuko bade him good luck as he walked out of the changing room, his old rucksack slung over his shoulder. Following the few students he could remember seeing during the exercise back to the classroom from a distance he eventually found his way into the classroom and gulped. Opening the door timidly he asked aloud. "H-Hello?"

He was greeted by about 7 others. A tall, black haired girl came forward with a smile. "Welcome Midoriya, my name is Momo Yaoyorozu. I'm your class president, so don't hesitate to ask if you have any questions."

Izuku nodded, too scared to speak. He heard a voice from behind him say happily. "Midoriya! You should see your desk!"

He was grabbed by the arm by the brunette he could remember from his first exercise, Uraraka her name was. She dragged him off to an empty desk and sat him down. "This'll be where your sitting from now on, 'kay?"

While he was still startled from being manhandled, Izuku said in response. "I-I d-don't know h-how l-long I-I'm s-s-staying…"

Uraraka tilted her head curiously. "But I thought you were moving back here?"

They were cut off by a voice from the front of the class. "Midoriya is only scheduled to stay here until the end of the Sports Festival. Afterwards, he will be returning to the Pussycat's HQ to continue his training. In 2nd year he will be joining us full time."

Izuku's head popped up like a meerkat at the voice, but more specifically the final part. "Y-Y-Yes Sir."

Once everyone was sat down their teacher began the lesson, sans Bakugo who was busy in the nurse's office recovering from the fight. Izuku found the lessons much less personal coming from the apathetic man, but thankfully Mandalay had taught him everything on the hummer trip there so he wasn't struggling to keep up. Eventually the lesson had ended, and they were free to go and get lunch. Izuku once again followed along amongst the whispers directed at him, causing him to flinch and keep his eyes low.

Once they reached the dining room he got his pork rice from the serving area before sitting down a table away from where everyone else had sat down. They all seemed to be fairly well adapted to each other by this point, leaving him by his self, which was fine by him. Finishing his bowl quickly Izuku checked the time, about 20 minutes before lunch was supposed to be over. Getting up and dropping the disposable bowl in the recycling Izuku walked back up to class, looking over his shoulder occasionally to see if anyone was disapproving of him.

As he entered Class 1-A he noticed that nobody else was there, giving him a chance to breath. It had been a rollercoaster of a day for him, the hustle and bustle of the city being terrifying to him coming from the quiet forest. He sat down at his desk, rubbing his eyes and loosening his tie. Time for a catnap…

 _Timeskip_

"Mrph… Hotspring…"

Much of class 1-A were struggling to hold in their laughter at their new classmate laying over his desk, snoozing happily while murmuring incoherently. Mr Aizawa hadn't appeared despite class having started, letting the class observe the green haired boy as he snoozed in what most would consider an uncomfortable position. A few of the girls were snapping pictures of him on their phones, Uraraka trying desperately to stop them as Momo held back Iida from waking the poor boy.

Eventually the door opened, revealing not their teacher but Mandalay. She noticed them all crowded around Izuku's desk and sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You'll never change… All right everyone back to your seats. Midoriya! Differentiate 7X9!"

The boy sprung back upright and said loudly. "63X8!"

He looked around confusedly for a moment after saying it, before laying eyes on Mandalay and sighing in relief. The rest of the class took their seats quickly before Mandalay went to the front and proclaimed. "Okay then! Since the Pussycats and I are going to be around for a while, Principal Nezu thought it would be good for us to teach you all! Everyone, grab your textbooks and turn to page 78."

The class did so, not without some murmuring when they saw that Izuku had a more focused, yet happy look in his eyes. The class continued with Mandalay making random students call out their answers, until she got to Izuku. "Iz-Midoriya! Exercise B Question 9."

He looked up and spoke the answer rigidly, searching her face for any signs that he had messed up, the look of approval on her face alleviating his concerns. "Correct. Now then, that will be all for today everyone, pack up."

Momo called out curiously. "But Miss, there's still 15 minutes of class left?"

The older woman waved her off, sitting up on her podium. "Yeah, but the lessons over."

Some of the less academically inclined students began to cheer, drawing their teacher's ire. "Don't think I'm going soft on you lot. You haven't seen _anything_ yet."

Izuku shuddered involuntarily, drawing the attention of the class when Mandalay asked him with a terrifying smile. "Come on, tell 'em about them."

He gulped before turning to the rest of his class and saying. "F-Fourteen hour study sessions… One hour break… I-I-It's terrifying…"

Mandalay giggled as the rest of the class looked at her in horror. "Yep! You had best be prepared. Anyways, I guess you all have some questions that he didn't answer?"

The class seemed to be pretty excited at the prospect, the casual nature of their teacher being a nice change from Mr Aizawa. The first one to ask something was Kirishima out loud. "So what's Midoriya's training like? We heard he had to be sent away because he's some kinda massive macho Saiyan!"

Izuku hid his face behind his hands as Mandalay replied. "It's just because his quirk is too powerful with too little control. Some of you might have seen him at the entrance exam? Well, I'm proud to say that Izu-Kitten's got it under control now."

Ashido asked curiously in turn. "Um, shouldn't you be… Ya know… More professional?"

Mandalay seemed to take great joy in jumping at Izuku and rubbing her face against his hair. "Nope! He's our little kitten and you can't have him!"

The cutesier members of the class awed at them as Izuku made half-hearted attempts to shake her off. Momo couldn't deny that they seemed to be rather close, as did Mineta judging from his envious glare. "So… What are your training grounds like Midoriya? How do you train in things like rescue, that typically require more then one person?"

He looked up at her and replied from under Mandalay. "Ragdoll and Pixiebob take me out on patrol when I'm free, so I can help out and stuff with the heavy lifting. It's really peaceful over there, lots of places to explore and train."

Izuku looked down again when he realised that he was still under his teacher, who laughed at his embarrassment before getting up and heading back to her podium. "Yeah, the base is great. Anyways, the bell's about to ring so you should all get ready to head. Remember, the sports festival is up next so get to sleep early to get up bright and bushy!"

The class resounded with various confirmations as the bell rang. Izuku stayed behind at Mandalay's pointed look, and once the class had drained, she asked. "So how was your first day?"

Izuku sighed, rubbing his neck. "Not bad… Until someone decided to embarrass me in front of the entire class."

Mandalay laughed and responded. "Those girls were eyeing you up something fierce Kitten! I'm not letting anyone near you until you're 18."

They heard a voice from behind them say in turn. "And neither would I! I get first dibs!"

He was glomped from behind by a mass of blond hair, indicative of Pixiebob. "Pix!"

Another voice from behind them was a voice Izuku had come to fear, Aizawa. He was accompanied by Ragdoll who was waving to the two happily. "Mandalay. Was the class behaved?"

She looked up and nodded. "Sure were Eraser, how're you?"

The tired hero turned his head from her to look at Izuku, ignoring the question. "Midoriya. You're incredibly timid when it comes to your intelligence, similar to Koji. It would do you well to speak to some of the other members of your class."

Izuku nodded. "Y-Yes Sir…"

Ragdoll went up and grabbed Izuku, pulling Pixie-bob away from him. "Come on Izu, let's get you h- Your mom's place."

The two went off into the corridor, Pixie-bob following after them leaving Mandalay and Eraserhead looking at their backs. Eraserhead said in a vain attempt at small talk. "You seem to like the kid."

She smiled at him, glad that he was at least speaking to her. "Yeah, he's an absolute dear and a more determined student. He never complains whenever we're hard on him, and Tora seems to have taken him under his wing. Not to mention the kid has spirit."

Eraserhead turned to her curiously. "He seemed pretty muted to me. Is it just when he's with you or…?"

Mandalay gritted her teeth, remembering that the official story of the League of Villains Mountain Base hadn't left the heroes that operated there. "Shota… Please don't let this leak to anyone else."

She proceeded to recount the entire battle, from the villain ambushing them to Izuku's broken hands. Eraserhead listened in silence until the end, where Mandalay was looking down at her hands ashamedly. "Shino, you realise that was a product of him caring about you?"

Mandalay looked up at him questioningly, causing him to elaborate. "Mind-Control quirks usually take hold through different vectors, but there's always a common thread. Emotion. Something so alien to rationality that it breaks the quirk's hold. Its why emotional control quirks are so rare and always have a loophole. Midoriya saw you in distress, and it wasn't the desire to break all the heroes free, it was the desire to protect you."

Shino held a hand up to her chest, the feeling of happiness blooming in her chest. Now it was official, Izuku was not just a student anymore, he was her apprentice. "T-Thanks Shota… Never expected you to be so good at this stuff."

He shrugged, zipping up his sleeping bag and moving over to his usual spot. "I'm not good at it, it's just painfully obvious. Now leave or go to sleep."

The teacher was now a large yellow slug, a crate of juice boxes being produced from behind him. Shino smiled at him sweetly before walking out of the classroom, turning off the light and saying quietly before walking off. "Sweet dreams."


	3. Chapter 3

There was a general air of jubilation around U.A on the morning of the First Year Sports Festival, the bustle of the public being drenched in the excitement. Izuku was busy avoiding meeting any eyes that were looking at his U.A uniform, the attention being a bit much for him. Unfortunately the Pussycats weren't able to take him to U.A because they had to be there all morning, meaning he had to take the train. He was about two stops away from U.A when he felt a small tug on his shirt, and looked down to see a little girl with her mother saying. "Good luck Mister!"

Izuku smiled down at her tentatively and replied. "T-Thanks…"

She seemed to be starstruck nonetheless. The mother thanked him for humouring the girl with her own words of encouragement. Many other commuters took the opportunity to call out their support for the boy, causing him to blush under the attention. Once he got off the train at his stop, he heard somebody next to him say. "It'll get better Kero."

He turned to see a girl in a U.A uniform standing next to him, her posture causing her to be a full head shorter then him. "U-Um…"

She looked up and said. "Tsuyu Asui, I'm in the same class as you Kero. I tend to say what's on my mind."

Izuku gulped and responded. "I-Izuku Midoriya."

They walked in silence towards U.A, Izuku not wanting to speak first and Tsuyu not seeming that bothered. Once they arrived at the stadium where they were supposed to compete she looked up at him and said. "I'll see you in the tournament Kero, nice walking with you."

Izuku waved to her confusedly as she walked off to join her friends from 1-A, and he went off towards the male changing room pointed out by a massive sign. Walking into the room he saw some familiar faces, and some he hadn't seen before interacting and messing about. Keeping his head low he changed quickly in the locker with his name on it, briefly revealing the results of his training which had Kirishima shouting over. "Lookin' good Midoriya!"

Finishing as fast as he could Izuku walked through the door and into the waiting room for Class 1-A, sitting down with a sigh. He had spent much of last night entertaining the now settled in Natalia, regaling his mother with tales of the forest and telling Ragdoll and Pixie-bob about his day. Izuku wasn't that used to that many people around him at once, not when he had to speak to all of them.

He noticed two sets of eyes glaring into him, a dual-haired boy with heterochromia and Katsuki. He expected Katsuki to be angry at him, nothing changed there after he beat him yesterday, but he didn't remember doing anything to the other boy. Pointedly looking at the floor he waited until the room filled up, and he was met by Uraraka smiling at him. "Hey Midoriya! Feeling good about today?"

She was obviously the nice girl of the class, making conversation with him. "Y-Yeah, it should be f-fun. W-What about y-you?"

Uraraka sat down next to him, swinging her legs under the chair. "Yep! I really wanna show my stuff today, so I gotta do well."

That was when an assistant came into the room, announcing. "Class 1-A! Everybody form up at the gate. Bakugo, please stay in the front."

The explosive teen scoffed and did so while the rest of the class came up behind him. Eventually the assistant seemed to receive a call on his receiver, and turned back to the class. "Alright everyone. Chins up and shoulders back, you're up."

Katsuki began to move, everyone followed along, and Izuku had to hold up his hand to block out the light. The cheering was deafening, the camera flashes were like sparkles on the ocean. Uraraka nudged him in the side and asked. "Are you okay? It's a bit much."

Izuku nodded nervously, alleviating her worries. The opening ceremony went by without a hitch… Well, one hitch with Bakugo's inspiring words, but well nonetheless. Eventually the four classes formed up, ready to begin the obstacle race that Midnight had announced. Izuku took a deep breath, letting his memories of meditation sooth him before beginning to surge One for All throughout his body. If he had been looking, he would have seen All Might's surprised eyes and Tora's prideful ones side by side in the teacher's stand.

The starting shot sounded, he channelled his energy into his legs and blasted forward through the crowd. It wasn't his fastest, but some people were still pushed into the sides as he stumbled out of his dash and began to jog. He could vaguely hear in the background. _"What is this!? Newcomer to Class 1-A Izuku Midoriya takes the lead with a powerful dash! It seems like 1-A is just racing ahead, as he's followed by Todoroki and Bakugo! But it seems like he's about to meet his first obstacle, the Robots!"_

He didn't look over his shoulder, instead focusing on the massive automatons that now blocked his way. Jumping out of the way of a fist Izuku purposely went between the robots, where they both aimed for him, but hit eachother themselves. He heard a terrifying scratch of ice from behind him as both robots were frozen in place by a massive glacier. Eventually Izuku arrived at the canyons and shuddered at the depth, but the other two behind him were hot on his heels. He knew he couldn't jump the gap for fear of falling, and instead decided to center himself and walk across the tightrope. _"And Todoroki and Bakugo take the lead!"_

It was true, with Todoroki riding his ice across a tightrope and Bakugo flying across using his explosions. It was a setback, but not enough to keep him down. Once he had cleared the canyon, he managed to make a bit of time with his leg strength, but not enough. Eventually he reached the minefield and despaired when he saw Katsuki and Todoroki already about half-way through. Searching around for any options his eyes were drawn to the branches that canopied the course. "Perfect!"

Leaping up into the tree, he began to run through the branches like a monkey. There was a general cheering from the crowd, and Midnight announced in response to questions from the rest of the teachers. "Well, we never said he couldn't use the branches. Honestly, I'm impressed… One might say my curiosity is _aroused_."

A few shudders were shared around the teacher's lounge. Izuku easily came back into the lead, but the two were just behind him. Bakugo was flying forward, Todoroki was sliding fast on his ice… "And the winner is… Izuku Midoriya!"

Sighing as he came to a halt, Izuku let himself breath. He had used One for All for a while now, but channelling it throughout his body still took the wind out of him. Grabbing a seat to the side of the arena at the sounding of Midnight telling them to take 10 minutes, he was quickly joined by Uraraka who sat down next to him with a huff. "I can't believe Todoroki blocked all of us! But well done Midoriya, you were super fast!"

He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "T-thanks, you must've been quite fast y-yourself."

They made small talk like that until the bell was sounded, and they all went up to the announcement area where Midnight was standing. "Alright my pretties! It's time for… The Cavalry Battle!"

Murmering crept up as Midnight explained the point system, until she got to the special condition. "… And as he came first place in the race, Midoriya's point worth is… 1 Million!"

He could feel his heart sinking as the other contestants began to avoid him. Izuku didn't know what to do! Uraraka was dragged off to be a part of the pink girl's team, waving to him apologetically. He didn't really know anybody else… "Hey greenie!"

Turning around he saw a blond haired boy with a cocky smirk looking at him. "Y-Yes?"

The boy walked over and grabbed his shoulder. "How about you join us? You'll stand out just perfectly for my amazing plan."

Nodding in relief, despite the arrogant demeanour, Izuku walked with the boy over to where two other people were standing. One was a redhead that seemed to have the same 'qualities' as Momo, and the other was a boy who had sandy blond hair and a wide grin. The redhead spoke up first. "Welcome to U.A Midoriya, I'm the class president of 1-B Kendo. This is Honenuki, and you've met Monoma."

The blond giggled gleefully as he said. "1-A, destroyed by their own! It's poetically perfect!"

Izuku shied away from him as Midnight announced. "If everybody has their teams, we'll get the headbands printed and sent out!"

They determined their formation. Izuku took the back right, Honenuki in back left, Kendo on point with Monoma as the rider. Izuku asked timidly as the rider tied his headband on his head. "So… What's the plan?"

Monoma looked down and said. "Humiliate 1-A, obviously."

Kendo growled in annoyance as the countdown clock began. "Any other bright ideas?"

Izuku gulped before asking them all. "Quirks, now."

They rattled off theirs as the clock hit three. Izuku pulled back as much teamwork training he could as the clock hit 0. "Sandpit, now!"

Honenuki slammed his foot to the floor, sending a ring of quicksand around them as Izuku addressed Monoma, who was panicking at the amount of people gunning for the 1 million. "Grab Kendo's quirk, both of you defend!"

He did so, to terrified to argue. They both flinched at their massive hands were battered, which prompted Izuku to say. "Bring it back, keep dropping quicksand."

The three horses began to walk backward, Honenuki covering their tracks with quicksand. Izuku peered out from behind Kendo's hands and began to assess the situation. Todoroki and Bakugo's teams were the obvious contenders, and Izuku knew that they wouldn't be able to stop them like this. He peered down at his fingers, holding onto Monoma's legs… No, not yet. "Keep moving like this! I've got a plan."

Monoma glared down at him. "This fucking hurts Midoriya! This had better work!"

Izuku sighed and said. "Don't worry, this is going to hurt me a lot more then it's going to hurt you."

They continued this dance for a while, until the announcement was heard. "Three Minutes Remaining!"

Todoroki and Bakugo launched themselves at them, and Izuku gritted his teeth. "Drop the hands!"

Kendo and Monoma did so thankfully, Izuku brought up his free arms and charged One for All through one finger. In the stands Tora spied the attack and involuntarily gasped. "Izuku, no!"

It was too late, the finger exploded in pain as he flicked it towards the two. The wind blast caught them off guard, and they were sent flying away from their horses. Bakugo nearly managed to bring himself out of the fall, but he was too disorientated to blast himself away from the floor. "Team Midoriya wins!"

Izuku looked up curiously, thinking that there was still three minutes. Looking around, he saw all the other teams shaking their heads in confusion except for one person, a purple haired boy that was glaring at him. He wondered what he did to anger all of these people, but he didn't get the chance to question it as Kendo began to fuss over his broken finger. "Midoriya! What was that?"

The adrenaline wore off, and he began to feel the pain really flow through his arm. "D-Don't worry about it. J-just a side effect of my quirk."

Honenuki winced as he looked at the state of the appendage. "Don't envy you one bit man, only side effect I have is dry skin."

Momo ran over to him, her class president instincts telling her to check up on him. "Midoriya!? Are you okay? Let's get you to Recovery Girl."

Izuku looked at her curiously, not expecting that response. "B-But I teamed up with Class-B?"

Kendo giggled as she stood next to Momo, looking at her with soft eyes as she said to Izuku. "Don't listen to Monoma, we usually get along quite well… Our classes!"

He looked at them in surprise. He never really expected them to… Nevermind. That was when he heard a booming voice from behind him. "Izuku Midoriya!"

Flinching, he turned around to see Tora standing over him with a scary demeanour. "What did we say about using that technique!"

The student stuttered out. "N-N-Not t-t-t-too. I-I'm s-sorry!"

Tora growled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Never. You _never_ break yourself like that. Now let's get you to the nurse."

He was dragged away, merely waving to the two class presidents who smiled back. Momo turned to Kendo and said. "Thanks for taking care of him, he seems nice enough."

The redhead nodded, replying. "That's a brutal quirk, doesn't suit a guy like him don't you think?"

Momo nodded, not having a response to that. It was true, he seemed too nice for something that hurt him so.

 _Timeskip_

Izuku was sitting in the waiting room, getting ready for his fight with Hitoshi. This would be his first fight of the day, and he was feeling rather terrified. The door opened and stood there was Ragdoll. "Hey Izu-kitty! Ready for your big match?"

He nodded to her, smiling at the break from his thoughts. "Sure am. Sorry about… You know."

She waved him off, walking inside and motioning to the door. "Don't worry about it, you did what you had to. Anyways, you had better get going, your match is about to start. Here, better hydrate before."

Izuku nodded solemnly, getting up and walking with her towards the arena and taking the bottle from her as he passed. Taking a sip, he felt a surge of energy go though him. There was no way he was failing now! As he walked out into the sunlight he was overwhelmed by the cheering crowd along with Present Mic's announcement. "The Champion of the first two competitions, the bone breaking wonder child of 1-A… Izuku Midoriya!"

That erupted the cheering from the crowd two fold, making Izuku smile as he walked into the arena. Across from him he saw the purple haired boy that had glared at him after the Cavalry Battle, along with his introduction. "The master of the mind, the General Studies course's only contestant in the tournament… Shinso Hitoshi!"

Midnight held up her flogging whip as the two boys looked deep into the other's eyes. "Whoever leaves the arena, is unable to move or surrenders first is the loser. Begin!"

Dropping the flog, Izuku held up his arms and charged One for All, flinching at the lingering pain in his finger. Charging forward, he held out his arm to grab the sidestepping Hitoshi. The boy growled and taunted. "What's this? A brute that only uses his strength to push people around? Pathetic."

Izuku's eyes lowered. "I-I'm…"

That was all it took, he felt himself become rigid as Hitoshi smirked. "Perfect. Now then, turn around and walk out of the arena."

Izuku didn't have any response but to obey, turning on his heels and beginning to walk away. The crowd booed in confusion, but inside the boy's head all he could think of was the Joker. His smile, the Monu, Natalia… He could feel his arms become laboured, remembering his beating. It was so lifelike… So real…

The crowd could see that his arms were slowly becoming discoloured, covered in bruises and cuts. They began to murmur in worry as Midnight asked Hitoshi. "Is this a part of your quirk?"

The purple haired boy shook his head in horror, watching as bones began to break and peek out of the skin. "N-No… It's not responding to my commands… This is entirely him."

Inside Izuku's head all he could think of were the blackened figures that guided his punches… The pain they brought… The power he felt as he broke someone. They were laughing at him now, their cackles echoing through his head. There was no coming back from this, no redemption for him…

He managed to look up and see Ragdoll standing in the corridor leading towards the arena, but something was different. Her face wasn't the eccentric and happy smile, but a sadistic, lustful one. Izuku's eyes widened, wondering what was going on. What happened to Ragdoll, was that even the real her? If so, where was she!? Were Mandalay and Pixie-bob okay!? He had to get out, now!

Suddenly his head jerked to the side, a finger exploding in pain as One for All became enraged within him. Midnight ripped a piece of clothing off her body, screaming. "Midoriya! Don't do anything rash!"

The sleeping gas made it's way for him but was quickly blasted back, as was the hero. Hitoshi watched in horror as Izuku turned on him, the same finger being used to blast him back with the wind. He was sent out of bounds, but One for All didn't stop. Fingers, toes, even his ear were blasted as he convulsed in place and screamed in agony. Why wasn't the quirk listening!? Why were those damn cackles still laughing in his ear!?

He was quickly intercepted by a beefed up All Might, who jumped in from the teacher's stand to stand in front of him. **"Midoriya! Get yourself together!"**

His effort was met by Izuku's arm exploding to the right of him, and All Might realised that Izuku wasn't under control. **"Cementoss, get his legs! I'll restrain his upper half. Midnight! Get here now!"**

All Might did as he said, wrapping his arms around the boy's arms and keeping him in place. He huffed in effort as multiple blows came from the boy's thrashing head, but there was no kicking as he sunk into the concrete. Midnight got there, now sporting a massive bruise where she had hit the wall and stuck her hand over Izuku's mouth. Finally the boy fell quiet, and there was a general relief from everybody as he slumped into his arms. All Might turned to Cementoss, who was busy unsticking Izuku and said. **"You don't think… The League?"**

Cementoss nodded grimly, an automated stretcher appearing next to them as another went for Hitoshi. "Has to be. You read the report from Eraserhead, didn't you? This was retaliation, but how did they get to him? What did they use?"

If they were looking, they would have seen Ragdoll walking off and out of U.A. She ducked into an alleyway, but her skin began sloughing off in grey goo. Her normal, rounded features gave way for a sharper and more discomforting look. The green hair fell out, being replaced quickly with dirty blond buns. Grabbing a cell phone from the ill-fitting dress she called a number and said. "I did it! I made Izu-zu bleed! Oh he's even more gorgeous in person!"

A raspy voice from the other side responded. "Perfect. Return to base and take a long rest, our next move is much later on."

Toga shouted out an affirmative before stabbing a knife through the phone, destroying it. As she did so, Izuku was lying in the hospital wing as Recovery Girl looked over a chart with a grim face. "His blood toxicity is normal, as is his blood pressure and brainwaves. But there was some kind of chemical we found swimming in his Negative Feedback centre… Toshinori?"

The hero shook his head grimly, his emaciated form mimicking that of his successor. "Never seen it before. We should get the Pussycats in here, that might keep him calm…"

The door burst open, revealing the full quartet in a panic. Mandalay rushed over first to the bed, her eyes horrified as she looked down at their student. "I-Izuku…"

All Might was terrified, he couldn't return to his Hero form like this. But he didn't need to be worried as the four seemed to be more focused on Izuku and Recovery Girl. The doctor in question cleared her throat in annoyance. "Please, knock next time."

Ragdoll shook her head vigorously as she moved to touch his bandaged hand. "Izu-kitty… What happened? Come on…"

As her hand touched his, his head suddenly jerked. The heartrate monitor jumped to 140 BPM, and his breathing became laboured and painful. Ragdoll pulled her hand back like she was burned, her eyes terrified as Recovery Girl made to add more morphine to his IV. "Interesting, that never happened when I touched him. Mandalay, could you?"

She looked at her like she was insane. "Are you going senile!? It obviously hurts him!"

The doctor looked back at her, unwavering. "The results may help a toxicologist figure out what he was hit with. This could be vital information."

Mandalay gritted her teeth, sticking out her hand and slowing moving to touch Izuku's hand. As she did so, he seemed to hitch his breath before relaxing. Mandalay sighed in relief after holding her breath and began to stroke his hair, a small tick that helped her calm down. "So… What does this mean?"

Recovery Girl began to move a piece of equipment over Izuku's head as she began to take another brain scan. Ragdoll was busy despairing as Pixie-bob sat down next to her, putting a hand where she had tried to before. "I have a sneaking suspicion of PTSD. As I understand it you four have been together in a fight that involved Ragdoll or Mandalay heavily before?"

Mandalay's eyes widened, before narrowing in anger as she realised what Aizawa had done. "Yes, we have. Us four were captured, and Izu lost control of himself when the villain made a threat against me."

Pixie-bob and Tora began to growl as Ragdoll brought her knees up in sadness, looking at Izuku's pale face with despair. Mandalay was the most vocal about her anger however. "Fuck… I can't believe he actually did it! Bastard can't keep his mouth sh…"

She was interrupted by Izuku leaning his head in towards her hand, his face now frowning. Mandalay finished her rant and sighed again, stroking his head once more. "Yeah…"

Recovery Girl motioned for her to move her hand away before hitting a button, letting the equipment over Izuku's head whirr before stopping and showing a picture on the screen of her computer. "Well, this should explain it."

All Might was looking over at the computer as well as Recovery girl inspected it closely. "The area associated with dreams is active, along with his spinal connection. He's essentially reliving that moment. Do you know those rumors about how something that happens in your dream will happen to you in real life? Poppycock in most cases, the body can't do to much to itself without power that instinct wouldn't stop. But with his quirk…"

The no.1's eyes widened, he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that! Ragdoll turned to her panickedly and asked. "S-So what c-can we do?"

The Doctor turned to her with a smile. The caring girl that had once come through U.A with her friends was a favourite of the long-time medical staff. "Well, it's entirely possible that he can hear us. Try to reassure him that you're a friend, maybe just say your name before touching your hand to his."

Pixie-bob looked at her in confusion, and Recovery Girl motioned for her to zip it. There was no medical basis for that, but it was just as much for Ragdoll as it was for Izuku. The green haired woman nodded, sitting down next to Izuku and saying lightly. "Hey Izuku, it's me, Ragdoll."

The boy began to fuss a little bit, prompting her to continue. "D-don't worry! I'm the same old Ragdoll that you've been with for the past year, big sis Tomoko, remember?"

He seemed to fuss less, his head turning to her as he curled up like a foetus. Ragdoll's eyes widened in happiness as she continued. "I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. Cmon Izu-kitty, get out of there. Ms Chiyo says your dreaming about… That time? Well we're with you, every step of the way."

That seemed to calm him, and when Ragdoll tentatively went to touch his cheek her smiled and leaned into the touch. Ragdoll cheered as Pixie-bob said in turn. "She's right Kitten, you'll get through this."

Tora was watching from the door, keeping guard for anyone that was approaching, but was smiling none-the-less. It wasn't good that Izuku's first memories of U.A would include this, but at least he was alive. The boy seemed to move around for a bit before his eyes cracked open, causing the two girls to gasp. "R-Rag? Pixi?"

Tomoko nodded vigorously as Mandalay helped Recovery Girl in moving the brain scanning equipment away. "Yep! Are you okay Izu-Kitty? Anywhere in pain?"

He shook his head, sitting up painfully prompting Pixie-bob to panic and help him up. "W-What happened? W-What was in that bottle you gave me Rag?"

His voice devolved into a coughing fit, causing Mandalay to rush over with a glass of water from the jug for the patients. "Here Izu, drink it slowly. There we go…"

Izuku did so, nodding to her thankfully for holding the cup. Ragdoll was looking at him in confusion. "Bottle? They said we weren't allowed to go and see you before the match."

Tora saw a man approaching from the corridor, dressed in a police investigator's uniform. "Hey! What're you doing here?"

He looked up at the giant man with a quiet smile. "Just coming to check up on our little friend."

Tora nodded sceptically, letting him pass in at Recovery Girls behest. Looking at Toshinori with surprised eyes they exchanged a few hushed words before the hero stood up and said. "Well, now that my partner is here I'll be off. Good day."

The Pussycats waved him off, causing him to sweatdrop until Izuku waved to him. The boy and Ragdoll remembered the man, causing her to say. "Hey! You're that guy from after that raid!"

Izuku nodded along as the inspector took a seat, smiling at the two. "Right you are. Anyways, I just have a bit of information that I think you lot would be quite interested in."

They watched curiously as he brought out a USB from his pocket, plugged it into Recovery Girls computer after receiving permission and brought up an MP4. "This is just before Midoriya's match. Now, who's that on the camera?"

Everyone was surprised as they watched Ragdoll drop a few drops of a chemical into a bottle before opening a door. There was no sound, but they all saw as Izuku walked out with her and drank from the bottle. The camera displayed Ragdoll smiling viciously from behind him as they walked out of the range, and the inspector turned back to them. "We believe this was the work of a saboteur, but more likely, the League of Villains."

Ragdoll gasped as the others let their minds race. The inspector continued. "More then likely this was retaliation for his involvement. It would be prudent for you to revise safety protocol in U.A and for you four to do a full sweep of your territory. Of course, the police will launch a full scale investigation into the attack. Don't worry kid, we'll get who did this."

Izuku nodded thankfully, thinking back about the consequences of that attack. "T-thanks. I'm glad you… You… ZzzzZZzz…"

Suddenly he was overcome with sleep as the sedatives took hold, and Recovery Girl began to shoo everybody out. "Out, out now. I've got to perform surgery now, or he won't have hands by the end of today."

They all left without too much fuss after hearing that, Mandalay ruffling his hair one more time as they all went out into the corridor. The Pussycats looked among each other as Tsukauchi made his way off. From down the corridor, they could hear footsteps before the appearance of Principal Nezu, Aizawa, Uraraka and Momo. They all came forward, and Nezu asked. "How is Mr Midoriya?"

Glaring at Aizawa the entire time Mandalay replied. "He was awake, it looks like the toxin has run its course. Recovery Girl is busy reassembling his hands now, so please stay quiet."

Uraraka and Momo gasped, prompting Ragdoll to smile at them and reaffirm. "Don't worry. Ms Chiyo is the best in the business at this kinda stuff. Looks like Izu isn't going to be competing in the tournament."

Aizawa seemed confused at her ire. "What's wrong?"

The Pussycats turned to him angrily, and Pixie-bob was the one to tell him. "I'll tell you, _Erased Brains_ , what you did. You told on Izuku, and all of a sudden the League of Villains appears and gives him some crazy poison. _You,_ were the one who told the teaching staff about something that sensitive when you have a fuckin' leak."

Momo and Uraraka looked at him with confusion. "Sir… What's going on?"

Aizawa groaned as he rubbed his forehead, obviously staving off a headache. "Look you two. You came here to see Midoriya, and you can't, so go back to the…"

Tora interjected, taking obvious pleasure in messing with the man. "Oh it's not a secret any more. Alright you two, listen. Izuku managed to defeat a villain that took down all of us, along with a bunch more heroes, during a rescue operation. He broke a Mind Control quirk by sheer force of will, and since ol' Mr Aizawa decided he couldn't keep his mouth shut a 16 year old is in there getting himself reassembled."

Uraraka began to look really forlorn as Momo put an arm around her shoulder. "Well, thank you Mr Tora. We… We'll go back to the stands now. If Midoriya wakes up could you…?"

Mandalay walked up next to them with a smile. "Don't worry, when he wakes up you'll be the first to know. Anyways, the tournament should be continuing now."

The girls nodded, walking off towards the stands. Mandalay sighed, rubbing her face in tiredness. "Alright… Fine then. Pixie, call Izuku's mother and get her clued in. I'm going to go and check on everything. Tora, you head back and help the security division. Rag?"

She smiled and said. "I'll stay here until he wakes up!"

Mandalay nodded and said aloud. "Break."

The Pussycats dispersed, leaving Nezu and Aizawa walking away back to the teachers stand. Nezu made the quick observation. "Well, it seems like you're going to have a harder time with your class."

Aizawa nodded, looking down dejected. He never really broke from his persona, but he knew Nezu would easily look through it. "Not to mention Shino, and by extension Midoriya and the other Pussycats. It was just the logical option."

Nezu nodded, looking forward. "You may have done the right thing, but I don't think it was the smart thing. I trust you'll exercise discretion next time, even towards myself."

The teacher nodded at the bit of wisdom. They walked in silence back up to the teachers stand where the others were waiting. Nezu gave a briefing on the boy's condition as Present Mic announced. "Due to unexpected issues with Midoriya, we're going to have to call that match a tie! Up next…"

The tournament continued as usual, sans for two boys who squared off in the end. One wanted to prove his strength, the strength he didn't take from his father, and didn't put much effort in as a result. The other's anger roiled at the surface, resulting in an explosive victory right at the end. All Might didn't make the entrance he thought he'd make today, but by the end of it he couldn't help but be disappointed that he wasn't putting the golden medal around Izuku's neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku heaved tiredly as he lifted his 25Kg weights under a waterfall, the cold water cooling him in the warm pre-summer heat. The Work Experience week at U.A was underway, but due to his 'performance' at the tournament no other Hero Agencies wanted to take a chance on him. It didn't really matter in his mind though, considering he was always planning on doing it with the Pussycats anyway. They happily accepted, not like there would be any difference, but Tora had insisted that Izuku get some time alone.

The others had reluctantly agreed, and it was decided that Izuku would take the week to backpack around the forest to hone his resourcefulness. Strange training to be sure, but it was an adventure for the boy none-the-less. He was about 3 days into his trip when he found himself there, the river he had found leading him through the forest. Tora had made it clear that he was not to shirk his training and shirk he didn't.

Letting the weights rest against his side for a moment Izuku took a breath, tilted his head back to allow some of the water to wash his sweaty face before stepping out of the flow. Walking back over to his makeshift camp he set the weights back into his rucksack before towelling off and putting his clothes back on. As he was doing so, he noticed a boarded-up door in the cliff-face next to the river. Curious, he went over and ripped the boards off before gasping in horror. This was… The Monu site.

Grabbing his rucksack Izuku went inside, stepping over some of the boards into the corridor. It was completely dilapidated, causing Izuku to shudder as he went around the rooms curiously. Files on… Subjects… Old police equipment that had been left at the scene… But then Izuku reached the main chamber. The large tank was broken and cracked, the Monu having been locked away for study by the police in Izuku's estimation. But what interested him was the terminal that was next to the broken tank, it's flickering dim screen still alit somewhat.

Walking over Izuku began to scroll through it, curiosity overcoming his survival instinct of leaving immediately. Files... Pictures, not going to look at those… Joker's nu- Nope okay moving away from those. Eventually he found something interesting though, a file simply labelled 'Contingency'.

Double clicking it open, Izuku read it in horror as he read the document through the cracked screen.

 _Despite the hidden nature of this facility, Master has seen fit to begin work on his own Bioengineering product. While I'm certain this is not necessary, I must commend him on his 'foresight' should this facility fall into the hero's hands. Monu may be a powerful creature, but this Nomu Project could quite possibly end All Might if it finishes its main stages. Of course, it requires a few more humans then the Monu, but no matter. I will show him the fruits of my labour._

 _Not to mention Mr Tomura's plans to recruit that Hero Killer Stain that's been making his rounds. Apparently, the man was planning on taking down Ingenium, foolhardy, but it would definitely get his name out there._

Underneath were some addresses that caused Izuku to pause. They were area's in Tokyo… And they were labelled as villain hideouts! Stepping back in horror Izuku shook his head, he needed to get back soon. Grabbing a pen and his hero notebook Izuku scribbled down the addresses quickly before freezing when he heard a sickly-sweet voice from behind him. "Oh Izu-zu, I knew you'd come!"

Turning around on his heels he saw a blond girl with messy buns, dressed in a beige cardigan with a smile that could unnerve even the most stoic of heroes. She was playing with a knife between her fingers, laced with scars. "W-Who are you!? W-What are you doing in here?"

The girl giggled manically, pointing the knife at him all of a sudden. "Don't you remember ol' Ragdoll? After I went to the trouble of giving you that bottle as well? You're so mean Izu-zu!"

Izuku's eyes widened substantially, his fight or flight instinct beginning to surface. "P-Put down the k-knife. Nobody has to g-get hurt."

She giggled again, sauntering closer as Izuku pocketed the notebook and got into his fighting stance. "Oh, but Himiko-Chan loves it when you get hurt Izu-zu. You look so manly… So heroic… Let me make you a hero!"

Toga dashed forward, knife outstretched towards him. Tightening his muscles Izuku dodged to the side, grabbing her arm and throwing her over his shoulder and into the shards of the broken tank. "Oh! Owwchie Izu-zu, I got a cut… Kiss it better?"

Izuku shuddered at the offer as he began to rush out of the facility, her giggling screams behind him motivating him to move faster. Eventually he got out of the facility, and when he looked back he saw Toga struggling to get past the remaining boards blocking the exit. Her face and arms were marred with cuts, but her eyes retained their lustful mania. "Help me Izu-zu! I might get a splinter!"

Ignoring that remark Izuku kept on running, up the river until he got to the waterfall. His back was now against the wall, and Toga had caught up to him. Shards of glass protruded from her face, embedded deep in the cuts as she breathed excitedly. "Oh Izu-zu, I love playing hide and seek with you! But let's let Knifey play too… I think she'll hide… Here!"

She lunged at him, and he raised his arms in an attempt to block. He was already worn out from the training he did today, not to mention the run, so he was out of options. But as soon as the knife was just close to his face, she stopped short. She moaned in frustration, stamping her foot. "HMM! Looks like we'll play some other time Izu-zu. But let me just leave you with…"

The knife found purchase in his arm, causing Izuku to gasp in pain. It worked it's way around for a moment before retracting, while Toga leaned in to kiss his cheek, covering his face with blood. "I'll see you later Izu-zu! Bye bye!"

Toga ran off into the distance, jumping up into the trees while flashing her panties to Izuku cheekily. The boy was stood shell-shocked, until he heard the crunching of leaves from the forest. Bursting out from the canopy were three girls dressed in Hero Uniform. One was in a cocktail dress, her hair seemingly made of snakes was in front of the other two and asked. "We received reports of a person entering an old villain facili… Midoriya?"

Izuku seemingly recognised her face from those who were in the original group going into the villain hideout. "U-Uwabami-San? And… Momo and Kendo?"

The two girls came out from behind Uwabami, running towards Izuku. Kendo reached him first, grabbing onto his arm. "Midoriya? Oh god are you alright? Momo, make some bandages and some hydrogen peroxide."

The girl did so, Kendo taking the bandages from the other girl as Momo placed her finger on Izuku's cut and said in warning. "This is going to sting, bear with me."

Izuku groaned in pain as she began to secrete the sterilizing agent onto his cut, before Kendo butted in and wrapped the bandages around his arm tightly. Momo asked as she was doing so. "Izuku, what happened? Did you go into that villain hideout, the one you went in with the heroes?"

Uwabami came up next to them, feeling left out as the two girls tended to his cut. "We were in the area for a photoshoot, before the police called and asked us to check out a report of an intrusion on that old Villain hideout. What's going on?"

The boy shook his head in horror, grabbing the notebook from his pocket and handing it over to her. "T-The b-back p-p-page… Villain hideouts, so m-many. M-Mo… N-Nomus… We n-need to get out of here, now!"

Kendo wrapped her arm around his shoulder, bringing him into an embrace. He was obviously shell-shocked based on his terrified expression and her sisterly nature was telling her that he needed some comfort. "Hey now, don't worry. We're here, 'kay? What gave you that cut? It looked like a heart."

Izuku shook his head, still reeling from Toga's attack. "V-Villain. S-She's insane… She c-c-cut me, sh-she's the r-reason m-my q-q-quirk went out of c-control… P-Poison."

The older girl stroked his hair comfortingly, looking up at the other two. Uwabami frowned at his condition, this villain must be a piece of work. "Let's get him back to the Pussycat's HQ. Momo, make a safe case for that journal, I'm taking that back to the Agency the moment we get him safe. You two girls don't mind staying with the Pussycats for a while? To be honest, this is too big for Work Experience to slow us down."

Momo shook her head. "Don't worry about it, we understand. Let's get Midoriya back home though, we need to figure out why he's alone."

Kendo stood up, holding an arm around Izuku's shoulder as Uwabami lead them back to the ATV that they had taken to the area. Once they were all loaded in, Uwabami set the GPS towards the Pussycat's HQ. The ride was mostly quiet, apart from Uwabami relaying the addressed back to the Police via radio phone. Once they arrived back, Mandalay greeted them at the door curiously before panicking when she saw the bandaged Izuku. "Izuku! What happened? 'Bami?"

The other hero shook her head, signalling that she couldn't explain right now. "Not now Manda, I need to get back to the Agency asap. These girls can fill you in, you mind keeping them around?"

Mandalay nodded, waving her off seriously. "It's fine, get back into the city. I'll keep these three safe."

Uwabami jumped back into the ATV, flooring the gas and sending her away. Mandalay motioned for Kendo to release Izuku before wrapping him in a hug of her own. "Oh Izu... I knew this was a mistake. Let's get you inside, Rag'll fix up some hot chocolate for us all."

Mandalay held her arm around his shoulders before turning to the two girls. "Thank you so much for finding him, come inside, lets get this story out of you."

Kendo and Momo nodded gratefully, following the two inside. They were stunned by the nicely decorated interior, but they were greeted by four other people. The other Pussycats, along with a young boy in a horned hat who was looking at Izuku in shock. "Midoriya… The hell happened to you?"

Ragdoll began to get flustered, obviously having mental pulls in every single direction. Mandalay turned to her and said. "Ragdoll, get some Hot Chocolate prepared for everyone. Pixie, log these two girls in as guests. Tora, Kota, with us."

The leader lead them all into the living room as Ragdoll and Pixie-bob went about their business. Once Izuku was sat down, Kendo and Momo sat down on the sofa next to him as the others sat down on the larger sofa. Kota asked rhetorically. "Midoriya, who… What did this to you? You're like, the best in your class, right?"

The boy smiled weakly over to him, saying for the first time. "N-n-not q-quite…"

Momo cleared her throat loudly, drawing the attention. "I wouldn't sell yourself short. Bakugo was refusing to accept first place without fighting you too, and Todoroki was much the same with second place."

Kendo nodded along, confirming her story. They sat in the quiet for a while before Pixie-bob came in and dropped into a sofa as Ragdoll came in carrying a full platter of mugs and a tray of various cookies. "Dig in everyone!"

Izuku reached out for his personal mug, the little rabbit character on it being a welcome reminder that he was home. Everyone took a quick sip of their drinks, Momo and Kendo thanking Ragdoll who blushed bashfully. "Aw, no problem!"

Once everyone was settled in Mandalay turned to Izuku, who was much calmer now that he was in a safe environment. "Okay… You wanna clue us in Kitten?"

Izuku nodded, bringing his knees up and beginning to recount his story. "S-Sure… So, I was just done with my exercises and was beginning to move again, when I came across that old villain hideout."

Tora growled in displeasure, making it known that he didn't like Izuku doing things like that. Izuku continued nonetheless. "I was looking through the old stuff, curiosity you know? When I came to that big chamber, remember?"

Mandalay nodded sadly, the memories of the place not ones she wanted to remember. Momo and Kendo looked at them all intently, watching the dynamic between student and teacher. While is was somewhat hinted to Momo, back in their own lives Izuku appeared to be just another one of them. "Well, when I got in there, I saw that one of the consoles was turned on. I went over and looked through it, and I found some really sensitive stuff. Like, villain hideouts, projects… It even said that the League was trying to recruit Stain. When I was writing it all down, I was ambushed by… b-by…"

Kendo reached out to but a hand on his arm, comforting him as he swallowed his fear. "The fake Ragdoll."

Everybody heard a crunch, crash and a spilling noise. Looking over to the real Ragdoll they saw her holding the cracked handle of her mug, the rest of it on the ground while she retained her forced smile. "Oh, how strange."

She released her grip, and the handle became dust that fell to the ground as she stood up and went out of the room. "I'll go and grab the broom!"

They watched her go, closing the door. Everybody heard a small bang, before Ragdoll walked back inside with a broom while those who could see through the door could see a fist sized hole in the wall. Ragdoll swept up the mug, setting it in the corner as Pixie-bob laid a towel over the stain. "I'll get that later."

Izuku couldn't help but let out a small laugh, drawing a smile from the assembled sans Kota. He continued, staring down into the chocolate brown drink. "Well, after a small tussle I began to run. I was cornered, and she carved a bit out of my arm before running away, that's when you two came. A-And she… k-kissed me on the cheek…"

Kota began to snigger despite the circumstances, prompting a small cuffing from Mandalay who smiled at him comfortingly. "I'm sure it was just an intimidation tactic. In fact, is that the blood on your cheek?"

Izuku raised his hand to his cheek, blinking once as he felt the dried blood on his face. "I guess so…"

Kendo seemed to think of something as she got up and went over to him. "Hey, do you mind if I look at that cut again?"

Izuku offered her his arm with a smile. "Sure!"

She blushed as she took the arm, avoiding eye contact as she unwrapped the bandage. The skin was pale and blotched by the hydrogen peroxide, but the faded cut itself was unmistakeable love heart with covered the girth of his arm. Kendo was slightly enamoured by the muscle for a second before dropping it abruptly, turning away from it. "It's a love heart, no doubt. She's insane for Izuku."

Mandalay growled angrily as Pixie-bob exclaimed. "You're kidding me! First, I can't get a husband, now Izu-Kitty's got a psycho stalker chick that can take our faces!?"

Tora wondered about the comparability of the situations for a moment before sighing and standing up. "Well, today's just been a rollercoaster for you hasn't it Izuku? Anyways, let's get everyone in the hot springs."

Momo and Kendo's eyes widened as they asked in unison. "Hot springs?"

Ragdoll pulled them to their feet as she explained cheerfully. "Yep! This place used to be a resort before we got it. There's a girls, boys and a private one that we use. You girls can join us and Kota in the private spring, Izu can have the boys."

Kendo pouted slightly as Momo asked curiously. "Why Kota and Mr Tora?"

The greenette explained. "Kota's just a kid, we don't like him being alone in the springs. And Tora was one of us girls once, honourary female. Now come on! Let's get you changed into some swimsuits!"

Izuku sighed as he finished off his drink, laying the mug down on the tray and standing up. Tora stayed behind as the girls and Kota all went off to get dressed, before turning to Izuku and saying. "I'm sorry about all this… Just thought you'd enjoy some time alone, that's all. I spent months camping out under the stars when I was your age, probably should have warned you not to head in there."

The student turned to him calmly, shaking his head with a smile. "Well, I did enjoy it while it lasted. And we found Villain Hideouts!"

Tora grinned at him, ruffling his hair before grabbing him in a headlock. "Good stuff kid. Now let's get going, hot water awaits!"

Izuku broke out of the headlock with a laugh, walking off and into his room and getting changed. He made a mental note to thank Pixie-bob for cleaning his room while he was away. Getting into his trunks, he made his way down to the male hot spring without seeing any of the girls. 'Rag's probably being a pain about getting them the right swimsuit…'

Sinking into the water he sighed in relief, the heat soothing his muscles in the evening sun. He didn't know how long it was before he was interrupted by a voice from the other side of the partition wall. "Hey Izu! Everything good!?"

Izuku called back. "Yeah! Why!?"

He recollected himself, sitting up in the water as the voice he recognised as Pixie-bob continued. "Yeah! Just wondering, when you were at U.A, did you see anyone you liked!?"

If he had listened harder, he would have heard giggling. Blushing slightly, he asked in return. "Is this really necessary!? But not really, I kinda forgot about any of that after the tournament… I guess that Asui girl!? She seemed nice, Uraraka too."

He heard a groan from the other side of the partition, not Pixie-bob, but Kota shouted out. "Seriously dude!? There's two girls from the same class that just saved your ass, and you're talking about some other girls!?"

There was a small smacking noise, he assumed Mandalay was reprimanding Kota, before Kendo shouted out. "Don't worry about that Izuku! I get it'd be kinda weird."

He sighed in relief that they weren't mad at him and sunk down into the water. It was at that moment when he felt tiredness overcome him, and he let his head lay down on the soft wood that lined the hot spring. After another few minutes, he was asleep. After another hour or two, Ragdoll shouted out. "Izu! We're getting out now!"

But he was already sound asleep, and he didn't awake to respond. Ragdoll turned to the other girls in worry, wrapping a towel around her torso. "You don't think he's hit his head, do you?"

Kendo shook her head with a smile, already in her dressing down. She hadn't bothered taking off her swimming suit, planning on doing it when she got back to her room. "Nah, it's been a bit of a tiring day for him I would think. These are pretty relaxing, he probably just nodded off."

Momo nodded along, and Mandalay said to them coyly as she tied Kota's dressing gown bow. "You two mind going to grab him then?"

The two 16-year olds blinked, and Ragdoll was about to offer to do it herself before Mandalay heralded them out of the changing room. Pixie-bob looked at her quizzically as Mandalay had a victorious smile on her face. "Um, Mandy? Everything good upstairs?"

The woman turned to her with a sharp smile. "Oh, everything's perfect Pixie! Now then, let's get some dinner in everyone!"

Nobody else said anything, but Tora began to grin along with her. Outside of the room, Kendo and Momo were looking at the entrance to the male hot spring with trepidation. Momo was the first to ask. "A-Are you sure we should be checking on him? I don't want to walk in on him…"

Kendo waved her off, a half-smile on her face. "Nah! It'll be fine, surely. Nothing'll be more embarrassing then what Uwabami had us doing?"

Momo nodded in agreement. While it may have been 'valuable' experience, both were sick and tired of photoshoots and fan-meetups. Opening the curtain, Kendo tiptoed in and spied around for Izuku. "Izuku? You there?"

Momo stepped inside, motioning for her to be quiet. Kendo did so, and they walked in to see Izuku snoozing happily in the hot spring. He seemed so peaceful, the now scarred arm pillowing his head as the two girls couldn't help but giggle. Kendo walked over, dropping her dressing gown and getting into the hot spring to the surprise of Momo, who whisper shouted. "What are you doing!?"

Kendo motioned her in too, sighing in happiness at getting back in the hot water. "Come on, you know that this feels so good. Nothing wrong with classmates sharing a hot spring, nothing scandalous about it."

Momo frowned, the temptation of the steam rising from the water being too much as she followed suit. Once they were both sat down in the water, Kendo took a seat next to the dozing Izuku as Momo sat stiffly at the other side. The redhead leaned forward with her chin on her fist, smiling at her companion as she asked. "So… Any boys you like?"

The other girl stuttered for a moment before looking at her curiously. "S-Sorry, that caught me off guard. Not really… I guess Todoroki?"

Kendo leaned back, her eyes shining with curiosity as she asked. "Really? He seems a bit cold… Dammit, no pun."

Momo giggled before looking down at the water, wondering about her friend's statement. "I guess so, but I think he has the potential to be a really nice guy. He seemed really intent of fighting Midoriya at the tournament, he didn't even try after he learned that he was out for the count."

Kendo nodded along, before smiling over at the sleeping beauty. "To be honest, I've kinda grown to like this one. Cute, talented, not to mention I doubt he'd be opposed to cuddling."

Momo blinked owlishly before shaking her head in exasperation. "You just want him to call you Big Sis, I know what it's like in your class. Anyways, I heard this rumour that it was you and Setsuna?"

The redhead threw up her hands, folding them behind her head before replying. "Nah, that's just us fooling around. Girl's got a heart of gold, sharp mind and nice legs but not my type. Now that 'Sis' comment, now that's my type."

They noticed Izuku shuffling around in his sleep, and Kendo began to grow a conspiratorial smile. Motioning for Momo to stay quiet, she leaned over to Izuku's head and asked softly. "Do you like Kendo or Momo?"

He didn't wake up but murmured a little bit before the only syllable that was intelligible came from his partially parted lips. "-o…"

Kendo sat back up, giggling as Momo tried to shut her jaw. "What was that!?"

The redhead sobered up quick, motioning for her to be quiet while pointing at Izuku. "Just a little trick I picked up from my older brother. They need to be dreaming, so it's hard to get it right, but the results can be rather… Insightful."

Momo nodded, thanking her lucky stars that she hadn't asked a more embarrassing question. "Well… Looks like we're not getting anything out of him in this state. Let's get him awake and…"

Kendo was already on it, whispering in his ear. "Hey there Izu, rise and shine…"

Izuku's eyes fluttered open, looking at the close face of Kendo who was smiling at him sweetly. "Kendo… What're you doing here…?"

He sat back up, yawning from behind his hand as Kendo said. "Dinner time, you can sleep later. C'mon, let's get going sleepyhead."

Izuku sat up and stood, not paying any mind to the girls as he got out of the hot spring and grabbed his towel. Momo breathed in relief that he was wearing his trunks while Kendo was busy examining his muscles from the behind. The girls got up, grabbing their towels and dressing gowns as Izuku smacked his face lightly, waking himself up. Looking back at the girls he quickly realised their dress state and turned away sharply. "M-Momo!? U-Um… W-why w-were y-you in the b-boys…"

Kendo came up behind him, flicking his ear with an easy-going grin. "Just checkin' up on ya Izu. Anyways, lets go and get some food in us."

He didn't seem happy with the explanation but did so none-the-less as he got towelled off quickly and threw his clothes on. Turning back to the girls he saw that they were still in their dressing gowns, waiting for him. Walking over he asked timidly. "D-Do you k-know w-where you're s-staying?"

Kendo shook her head, grabbing his arm with hers. "Nope! Lead the way Izu."

Momo watched in envy of her friend's confidence as Izuku lead them over to the girl's rooms. Motioning to one door, he turned to them and said. "We keep these rooms for people who were lost in the woods and need a place to stay before being picked up in the morning. You can take this one, they're dual bedded."

Kendo peered inside and smiled, the room was big enough for the both of them. "Thanks, Izuku, we'll get dressed… Um, we don't have any clothes."

Momo spoke up from behind them. "I'll make some clothes with my quirk, don't worry. Thank you Izuku, we know where the dining room is, so we can make our way there."

He nodded to them, walking off while rolling his shoulders slightly. Kendo watched him go as Momo pulled her into the room, asking in a frantic voice. "Are you crazy!? You hardly know the boy!"

Kendo shrugged, taking off her towel and hanging it over a chair in the room. "Eh, I like him. While we were getting dressed Ragdoll told me about him a little, and I like what I'm hearing. Seriously Momo, if you want a piece then I'm happy to share."

The girl blushed heavily as she began to make some underwear in her own size, remembering they had the same measurements. "I-I-I… I'm not some kind of… Okay."

Kendo blinked at her as she pulled the offered clothes on. "Really? Thought you had something for Todoroki?"

Momo shook her head quietly, thinking over it all. "I think it's just because he also got recommended for U.A, you know? Like, he's brooding, cold, he doesn't care about team-work at all, not to mention he outwardly claimed that he didn't want to work with anyone in 1-A. Izuku's been nothing but a perfect gentleman all the time I've known him, why does Todoroki get my attention? It's not my job to fix him."

Kendo laughed good-naturedly at her friend's indignant tirade before providing. "Damn right girl! You just need some confidence in your body, we are the best looking in the year in any case."

They continued to gossip semi-narcissistically before leaving the room and heading to the dining area where they found Izuku sat talking with Kota. He waved over at them, despite Kota's disapproving face, which they returned before taking two of the free seats next to him. Despite their arrival, Izuku turned back to Kota and continued. "Well, I was kinda busy running but she had blond hair, a cardigan and a bunch of knives."

Momo stiffened up, listening in to his description as Kota asked impatiently. "But did you get any in on her? A punch, anything?"

Izuku laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head as he replied. "I guess I managed to throw her into a big tank. It had a bunch of broken glass, so she got cut up pretty bad, but it didn't seem to bother her."

Kota shuddered, looking down at his knees as he responded. "Damn, that's scary. Y-You think we could've taken her? Like, Aunt and the others plus you?"

Izuku nodded vigorously, his smile returning in full force. "Definitely! I reckon every one of them could have taken here single handed."

At that moment the Pussycats came back in with a tray of plates, Tora pushing the cart, Pixie-bob pouring the drinks, Ragdoll dishing out the plates as Mandalay placed the cutlery beside the plates. Kendo and Momo giggled at the performance as Izuku turned back and pulled his chair in. After the whole ordeal was over, the Pussycats sat down, and the children all thanked them for the meal before digging in. Izuku was particularly ravenous, having eaten hunted rabbit and foraged fruits for the past three days.

Once they were all settled in Ragdoll asked the Kendo. "So, what's going on at U.A? It's the work experience week, right?"

Kendo nodded, swallowing her mouthful before saying. "Yeah, Momo and I were with Uwabami for the week but it looks like that's over. Honestly, I don't think I could've handled another damn photoshoot."

Ragdoll giggled, nodding along. "'Bami's always been like that, couldn't beat a mugger but could steal his heart! I remember back in U.A when she was chatting to Death Arms and Kamui Woods before going…"

Mandalay smacked her arm. "Rag, children."

The woman nodded sheepishly as Izuku chuckled at her. Ragdoll rounded on him instead, her smile growing. "Ooh! We should have a movie-night! Can we!?"

Izuku groaned before smiling back, nodding. "Sure. Kota, you mind if I hold out in your room tonight?"

The young boy sniggered as Ragdoll said predatorially. "Oh no, we've not watched anything together for weeks. Now what to watch…"

Tora slammed his fist into the table while announcing. "17 Again!"

Mandalay and Pixie-bob both simultaneously shouted out. "Love Actually/Basic Instinct!"

That caused Izuku to turn to Kota with pleading eyes. "Please Kota!"

He began to laugh manically as he shook his head. "No way Midori! I've had to deal with them for the past two days, your turn to endure them!"

Kendo and Momo stood up, putting hands on Izuku's shoulders as they said. "Why not all of them?"

Ragdoll cheered before standing up, her plate completely empty as she went off to the living room. "I'll look out the CD's!"

They all went about their business. Mandalay looked out blankets, Ragdoll fumbled with the massive unorganised pile of loose CD's, Tora put a bucket of popcorn into the oven, watching as it popped enough for a small army while Pixie-bob grabbed the other refreshments. Meanwhile Kendo and Momo dragged Izuku over to the sofa and sat him down between them. Kendo got comfortable leaning up against him without a care in the world as Izuku asked, completely flustered. "U-Um, Kendo…?"

She cracked an eye open, looking up at him as she said. "What's up? Want me to move?"

He stuttered for a moment before Momo leaned in to him also, looking straight forward as she said. "Just think of it as a team-building exercise Izuku, we're tired too, so you need to be a good pillow."

Izuku gulped before nodded, letting Kendo re-arrange herself into a comfortable position as the others slowly trickled in. Mandalay grinned at the three on the couch, casting a blanket over them as Ragdoll hit the play button. The movie started, and Izuku could feel himself slowly sink into the couch to the sound of the badly written teenage romance. At lease Momo and Kendo seemed to be enjoying the story, but he couldn't help but envy Kota who would invariably be watching Transformers up in his room.

Halfway through the second movie Izuku felt his eyes begin to droop. Not particularly sad that he'd be missing the climax of the story he felt himself fall away into sleep, his head resting on Momo's. The girl in question smirked down at Kendo triumphantly, feeling uncharacteristically competitive. The redhead smirked back in return, casting her eyes down to where she had arranged Izuku's hand dangerously close to her chest. Pixie-bob was silently watching the interaction from the side in jealousy. 'Damnit! Psycho-chick and now those two?'

Eventually the final movie was over, and those who were awake crept upstairs in order not to bother Izuku. Kendo smirked to Momo who was also getting up despite Izuku resting on her head. "Giving up already?"

Momo paused, before sitting back down and manuvering Izuku's head into her lap with a triumphant smile. "Not a chance."

Kendo didn't let up, instead placing her own head on his stomach. The movement moved his hand even closer to her breast. "Good, chase isn't fun without some competition."

They played a game of chicken after that, amping up the pressure until his head was resting on Momo's breast while Kendo's own assets were pressed against his chest. It was as they were looking deep into each other's eyes as Kendo's hand drifted towards his 'manhood' when Momo snapped out of it and whispered. "I give!"

Kendo sighed in relief before lowering her hand and flipping over, now resting her head on his chest. "Too bad for me I guess, he seems to have taken a liking to you."

Momo looked down and saw that Izuku was completely unconscious on her breasts, snoozing peacefully. Scrunching up her face in embarrassment she just leaned back on the couch, knowing that moving away would probably wake him and have him ask what happened. Kendo smiled happily at the arrangement before making the observation. "He's one lucky guy, isn't he? Two hotties giving him this kinda treatment?"

The black haired girl nodded, strands of hair falling onto the boy's face causing him to scrunch his nose at the ticklish feeling. "Well, he's definitely the best of the bunch. To be honest I'm hoping he'll come to U.A soon."

Kendo grinned in agreement, stating. "You realise that we've got some pretty hot girls in 1-B? We'd treat him right, he'd be a prince."

Momo eyed her threateningly. "Don't even think about it."

They giggled at the absurdity of the situation before settling into sleep themselves, the oblivious boy between them not having a clue as to what was going on. But if they were to hear something come from his mind, it would probably go something along the lines of 'Robots in disguise.'

 _Timeskip: Next day_

Momo yawned as she awakened, the sunlight hitting her eyes as she stretched her arms above her head. As the haziness of sleep left her, she noticed that Kendo was busy dozing on her lap with Izuku nowhere to be found. Looking around, she saw that on the table in the middle of the room was a metal covered tray along with a note. Reaching out to grab it she cracked it open and read. _"Of training, here's breakfast. -Izuku"_

She smiled at the thoughtfulness and woke up Kendo with a shake of the shoulder. "Kendo, get up."

The redhead mumbled in her sleep. "Not so rough Izu… Wait..."

Her eyes opened to see the unamused Momo looking down at her. Sitting up, she pulled some strands of hair that had made their way into her mouth while yawn-saying. "Hey Momo. Where'd cutie go?"

Momo groaned at the new nickname for Izuku while explaining. "He went off to train, we should get up too. Here, he left us breakfast."

Kendo grinned as she spied the tray and took off the cover, revealing a spread of protein-heavy foods and generally healthy snacks. "Cute, comfy and a cook. Hey look, he's even got some fatty stuff for your massive butt."

Momo flicked her head for that before taking a plate and a set of cutlery. "Thoughtful of him, I wonder how he knows how my quirk works."

They stuffed themselves full. During their meal they heard a crash outside. Looking out of the window, they saw Izuku jump out of the treeline while fighting two earthen Tora's and a real one. He was covered in bruises and cuts but seemed to be holding his own as he rushed at one and smashed it into the group. Taking down the other earthen Tora with spinning kick he promptly collapsed, the green lightning of his quirk dying down as the real Tora was joined by Pixie-bob. "10 Tora's, not bad, maybe a bit rusty. You're a monster Izu, Mandalay could only handle 5 while Tora here only gets 12 on a good day."

Tora turned to her disgruntled. "Because I can't stand to hurt this beautiful body, no matter if it's made of dirt."

Izuku laughed breathily on the ground before spying the two girls looking at him from the window. Waving to them happily he pushed himself to his feet wavily before turning to Tora and saying. "Hey, do you mind if Momo and Kendo join us? I mean, they're still U.A students."

Tora hummed as Pixie-bob giggled mischievously. "Can't stand to be away from them for too long Izu-Kitty? Am I not enough for you?"

Tora said before Izuku could even try to formulate a response. "That's a good idea actually. GIRLS!"

Momo and Kendo jumped at their address as Tora said angrily. "Get your asses out here and give me 50!"

The girls were too terrified to disobey, and promptly ran out after throwing on their shoes and fell to their knees in front of Tora, who began to monologue as they did pushups. "You are students of U.A, the greatest Heroics School this side of Japan! But look at you! Weak, pathetic, with worms for arms and enough flab to feed a family of five!"

Izuku was following along, doing the same exercise but with only his right arm. Tora continued to berate them for the rest of the exercise. Momo was gasping for breath by the end of it, Kendo only slightly better due to being a martial arts based hero, when Tora said. "Alright you Zygotes! Four laps of the compound, run till you drop!"

They did so, with Izuku lapping them a couple of times before they all came to a stop in front of Tora again. "Good enough! Now then, quirk training!"

Izuku sighed, his quirk activating as he took a deep breath. Tora turned to Kendo and Momo and commanded. "Push your quirk to it's absolute limit, no matter what it is. Gingy! What's yours?"

Kendo glared at him lightly before her hands grew 10-fold. Tora nodded in satisfaction. "Good, go and punch a tree until it breaks. When it does? BREAK ANOTHER GODDAMN TREE."

She was on the verge of tears as she did so, screaming in effort as she slowly expanded the reach of the courtyard. Momo began to create Matryoshka dolls at a factory production rate, Ragdoll constantly bringing out cake and sweets which she seemed to love making new and different creations. They did this for another hour as Izuku was forced to break rocks with cloth wrapped hands. Eventually Tora called. "Stop! Good job you three! Take a shower and get dressed. Girls, Aizawa's coming to grab you and take you home. Izuku, it's time for lessons."

Izuku nodded, unwinding the cloth from his hands to reveal his reddened fingers. "Yes Sir!"

Jogging off inside, he ran up to his room and began to shower. Momo and Kendo did so as well, albeit at a slower pace as they glared at Tora. He noticed this and said. "Careful there! Or I may just give your teacher's my training plan!"

That sent them running, going up to their room and using the ensuite provided to get washed. When they eventually emerged, got dressed in clothes Momo had made after her shower before walking down to the courtyard. They both spied Izuku with Mandalay standing over him on an area with benches, four books laid out in front of him as his pencil scratched across the page. "And if the range is 30o to pi divided by 3 then…"

Mandalay spotted them looking over at them and waved. "See ya girls! Izuku, say goodbye."

He did so, looking up and calling out. "I'll see you later! Bye!"

Momo and Kendo waved back to him, giving him sweet smiles as a car pulled up next to them. Out of the car stepped Aizawa, who looked to them and said. "Yaoyorozu, Kendo. I got the report from Uwabami, good job. Get in, I'll be back in a moment."

The girls did so as Aizawa walked over to Izuku and Mandalay, where she glared at him as he approached. "What do you want Eraser, can't you see I'm in the middle of a lesson."

He ignored her as he turned to Izuku. "Midoriya, as I understand it the fake Ragdoll made her mark on your arm?"

Izuku nodded, not looking up from his page remembering the last time he did so to reply to Kota and was forced to work for another 6 hours. "Yes Sir."

Putting the pencil in his other hand he continued to write, before pulling back his sleeve quickly to reveal the heart. Aizawa grimaced before saying. "As I understand it, she is capable of taking anybody's figure. I would recommend caution when interacting with anyone you're close to an…"

Mandalay slammed her hand down in front of him, glaring daggers at the man. "Eraser, I swear to god. If you don't want to leave castrated you will turn around, tuck your nads between your legs and get those girls back to the city without another word."

He sighed, shaking his head at her demeanour before leaving. Once he got into the car, he closed the door and began to drive in silence. Kendo and Momo didn't say a word as he did so, despite having seen the altercation. Izuku was also feeling on edge after that, he always was when Mandalay was angry. She seemed to notice his now terrified demeanour and sighed, wrapping her arm around him from behind in a hug. "Sorry Izu-Kitty, I'm just frustrated. I don't want you to be afraid of us."

Izuku shook his head, smiling while still looking down at the page. "I get it, I don't want to have to be afraid of you guys either."

She nodded into his hair, stroking his green locks quietly. "Okay… Momo and Kendo seem nice,"

He nodded, his smile growing as he replied. "Yeah, it was really lucky for them to be there to scare off that villain."

They made small talk until it was time for Ragdoll's portion to start. The day was familiar for Izuku, which was exactly what he needed after all the craziness. Eventually he fell asleep in his own bed, under a familiar ceiling with a distinct lack of romcoms. But if he had been looking close into the brush, he may have seen a certain crazy girl taking pictures of him whenever he wasn't looking. And now, as she stood over the sleeping boy with a knife in hand, she giggled insanely as she let her hands come to her breast. "Oh my Izu-zu, I can't believe those girls were so rough with you… Himiko will make it all better."

She began to sing a quiet, abridged version of an old lullaby into the silence. Her voice wasn't too concerned for tone, instead her mind was focused on making the song about rather… Gruesome things. "And if that humming bird don't sing, mama's gonna end its tiny life…"

Suddenly she was shocked out of her merriment as the door to the room burst open, revealing Mandalay in her dressing gown. "You!"

Toga frowned at her, stamping her foot in anger. "Stop interrupting my time with Izu-zu! I was just about to give him a goodnight kiss, so was Knifey!"

Mandalay lunged at her, but Toga already jumped out of the window and into the adjacent tree. Blowing a kiss to Izuku, she rushed out into the darkness as Mandalay turned back to Izuku, looking over the sleeping boy. He had always been a heavy sleeper, their exercises tiring him out in the day, and she shuddered to think of what could have happened if she wasn't going past his room to get a drink. "Oh, Jesus Christ Izu-kitty, that was a close one…"

Walking out of the room after locking the window, she saw Ragdoll standing there in her nightgown. She was holding a large plush of a Ragdoll cat, rubbing her eyes as she asked. "'Manda? Wha's goin' on?"

Mandalay shook her head, organising her thoughts for a moment before smiling at her and saying. "Head back to sleep Rag, I'll handle it."

The other hero nodded tiredly and walked back into her room, collapsing into the bed. Mandalay sighed before heading down to the kitchen and grabbing a coffee before going up to the CCTV monitoring station, it would be a long night. But in the time it took for her to finish brewing the cup, walk up to the station and get into a comfortable position, Pixie-bob would have had a very unfortunate papercut, and the paper in question would have avanted into the night with a sickly sweet smile. "Oh my Izu… I'm coming to get you, _hehehe…_ "


	5. Chapter 5

Izuku stretched out his neck in relief as he finally got out of the hummer. He had been ordered back to U.A for the final physical examination, and he was glad he didn't need to endure the final mental exams again. His teachers had grilled him every night, ensuring that he was in top shape for the examinations. He never really had much time to relax either, considering that Pixie-bob and Ragdoll were relying more and more on him during their patrols to coral people away from the danger.

Once the exams were over, Pixie-bob had approached him and told him that she had to take him back to U.A. After a full week of no rest, he was half way to breaking down in tears, but put on a brave face and tried to get as much sleep as he could on his way to U.A. Speaking of said teacher, she walked out into the sunlight with him, slapping him encouragingly on the back. "C'mon Kitty, we're supposed to put you in your classroom before they take you down to the exam area."

He pulled uncomfortable on the U.A uniform as they entered the school, and were greeted by Cementoss. "Ah, Midoriya and Pixie-bob. Welcome back to U.A, if you would…?"

The teacher motioned to two tracking bracelets in his hand, and Izuku did so without much fuss, asking. "U-Um, is this because of T-Toga?"

Cementoss nodded grimly, watching as the bracelet covered Izuku's heart shaped scar. "Unfortunately this is now standard procedure for all guests. If we know where you are, then we can ascertain if our security cameras are watching the real or the fake version of someone. I have heard of your encounter, and I must commend you for your success in avoiding her."

Izuku rubbed the back of his head as Pixie-bob looked around, reminiscing on her own time at U.A. "I-I didn't r-really do m-much. It was all Kendo and M-Momo."

The blockhead rumbled out a laugh as he lead them inside, saying. "Humility is a good trait, I assure you that some could do with more, but do not allow your pride to be swallowed by it. It does not do for a hero to be completely vain nor completely humble."

Izuku nodded as Pixie-bob began to fiddle with his hair. They walked up to 1-A, mostly in silence, until they reached the classroom and Cementoss said. "Well, this is where we leave you. Pixie-bob, come along."

She ruffled Izuku's hair with a smile and walked off with Cementoss, and Izuku turned to walk into the classroom. When he did so, he was met with various greetings. He replied to all of them nervously, remembering the last time he had seen them his quirk had gotten out of control. Uraraka came up to him, her usual happy demeanour not quite as vibrant as he remembered. "Hi Midoriya, do you mind if I speak to you for a moment?"

Izuku nodded curiously, and she brought him over to a corner. Her eyes were cast low, and he could see some sadness there. When they reached where she wanted to talk she began in a hushed tone. "W-Well… Thing's haven't been so good here. T-There was an a-attack, a-and Iida… He… He…"

He looked around and saw that the boy was nowhere to be seen. Turning back to Uraraka she swallowed her sadness and continued. "Iida's in a coma. I-it was during t-training, a-a portal o-opened u-up and v-villains c-came through. T-there was t-this m-monster, t-they c-called it N-Nomu..."

Izuku's eyes widened, and he cast his eyes down to his arm. Uraraka noticed this, and Izuku asked quietly. "U-Um, did M-Momo tell you what happened?"

He was met by a voice from behind him. "Not yet Izuku."

He turned his head to see Momo with her eyes cast down as well. 1-A had been so vibrantly happy the last time he saw them, but now it was… Sad. Momo came up to complete the circle as Izuku uncovered his arm from the tracking band. "It was during the Work Experience week, I went to a site, the Monu site. Mandalay told me you all knew?"

Uraraka nodded, her eyes mounting with dread. "W-Well, there was this computer. It was close to dying, a-and I found a l-list of stuff. V-Villain Hideouts, a-and something c-called the N-Nomu."

Her hands shot to her mouth, gaping in horror. Momo nodded, confirming his story and continuing. "He managed to get most of the names, but we think there was a miscommunication. The police believed them to be all of the Nomu creation sites, apparently we missed one."

Izuku motioned to his scar, explaining. "I got chased away by this Villain, Toga. S-She can t-take p-people's bodies somehow. T-That's w-why my quirk w-went berserk, s-some kinda p-poison."

Uraraka nodded, lowering her head and saying softly. "I-Iida let us g-get away. He threw himself in the w-way of the punch. I-If I di… If I…"

Momo held an arm around her shoulders, looking up to Izuku and saying. "He will need a prosthetic right arm. He was the most heroic of all of us… His brother, Ingenium, was recently crippled by Stain. We t-think he w-was trying to… You know…"

Izuku wasn't listening particularly hard, instead looking down at his feet in shock. He had never expected the League to… School children… Suddenly the door opened, revealing Aizawa. His eyes flicked to Izuku for a moment before announcing. "Everyone! Changing Rooms then Ground Gamma!"

They all marched out, Izuku's eyes meeting Aizawa's for a moment as he passed. They all went down to the changing rooms, and similarly the room was completely muted. The boys all jogged down to the Training Ground, met by the girls at the exact same time. The full cast of Teachers were lined up in front of them, including Pixie-bob. Nezu appeared from the gaggle, and began to explain the rules of the test. Once he had done so, and Izuku's mind was racing, he announced the groups. He waited until it was his team, and his eyes widened when he realised that he'd be facing All Might, with Kacchan.

Eventually all the names had been called, and Mineta shouted out. "Wait! I don't have a group?"

Nezu nodded succinctly, his trademark smile still on his face. "Yes. Pixie-bob will be examining you as a solo participant."

He groaned in terror, and a few scoffs of laughter were heard before they died down. Nezu turned back to the rest of the students and said. "Well, it's now time for the Final Examinations to begin! If the first group would come with me, the rest of you may have time to strategize among each other."

Izuku turned to where Katsuki was standing, and he noticed that the boy was glaring at him with a passion. Once the teachers dispersed, Katsuki stormed over to him and punched him in the chest with an explosion, catching Izuku by surprise and sending him stumbling back. " **You**. You are not going to slow me down. Deku means nothing, not even a pebble. You even needed Bearhands and Bitch-oven to help you fight a little girl, so just stay back and watch me."

Izuku felt his anger grow slightly, and stepping back up to Bakugo, he raised his elbow above his head and forced it down onto his face. The class watched in dismay as they both began to fight, and Izuku said in a wavering voice. "I'm not Deku, **Katsuki**. I'm never going to let you walk over me again, because I'm not Deku anymore."

He walked away from the seething Bakugo, who was busy recovering from the strike. Izuku stood in the back of the observation room, watching as the class did their best to try and defeat their handicapped teachers. But it was obvious that their hearts weren't in it, they didn't even try to break out of a tight situation. It was the fourth match when Izuku went up, standing next to Katsuki as they stared down the city street. They heard a voice call out from a speaker, announcing the beginning of the exercise. Izuku walked down the street calmly, and Katsuki asked angrily. "What the hell are you doing!? Get the fuck in the back alleys and wait for me to beat this guy!"

Izuku ignored him, and All Might watched as his successor walked forward with a purpose in his eyes. **"I'm sorry Young Midoriya, but now is not the time for games!"**

He sent out a blast of wind, catching Katsuki off guard and sending him to his knees. Izuku watched as it approached and activated One for All to dig into the ground. The wind subsided, and Izuku began to charge at All Might with no abandon. The hero caught Izuku's easily telegraphed attack with a smirk. **"It will take more then that to bring me down Young Midoriya!"**

Izuku's eyes didn't betray any emotion as his other fist came into the heroes' side, just above his wound. All Might began to cough heavily as Izuku disengaged, jumping back while calling out. "Sorry All Might!"

The hero looked up with a smile, a drop of blood coming from the side of his mouth **. "You've improved immensely! Now then, let's get serious!"**

They began to exchange blows, the critical blow slowing All Might quite a bit and putting them on a somewhat level playing field. While All Might's attacks were no doubt professional, ducking and weaving past Izuku's own blows to land his attacks, Izuku had fought against Tora's Pliabody and as such he was very accurate with his punches. Eventually Katsuki appeared behind him. "Move!"

Izuku did so, jumping back as Katsuki unleased an explosive bolt of hellfire. All Might felt the attack on his skin, but didn't faulter as he managed to grab Katsuki and send him into the ground. **"You have much talent Young Bakugo, but do not allow hubris to cloud your judgement!"**

The greenette ripped his rabbit-like mask away from his face, watching in horror as Bakugo sent futile explosions against All Might as the hero dragged him through the concrete. It was horrifying, seeing the no.1 Hero go Plus Ultra on his old rival. Jumping in without thinking, he reeled back an attack to the heroes back but was intercepted by Bakugo's body getting in the way of the punch. Izuku was shocked by the brutality, and one of Bakugo's explosions sent them flying. He managed to land shakily on his feet, skidding to a halt while Bakugo managed to slow himself with an explosion. "Kacchan, we can't continue like this. We make for the ex…"

The blond ignored him, going in for another attack on All Might. "Damnit Kacchan! Listen to me!"

All Might hit him with an uppercut, sending him back to Izuku who caught him and slapped him across his face. "For Christ's sake Kacchan!"

Katsuki fought out of Izuku's grip before making another attempt, causing All Might to chuckle as he grabbed the boy's face in a single hand. **"What will you do, Young Midoriya, when there is no recourse but to abandon your ally?"**

Izuku gritted his teeth as he screamed out. "Dammit Kacchan! Stop being an idiot for once and listen! We do this together, or we both wipe out now! It's do or die!"

Running forward he managed to move Katsuki's body out of the way before forcing a knee up into All Might's groin, just as Tora had taught him. The hero's eyes widened in pain as he dropped Katsuki, and Izuku grabbed him again, but instead of retreating, Izuku continued to assault All Might. Katsuki did so too, firing explosion after explosion at All Might's face. They worked in tandem to force the hero against a wall, and Izuku noticed a small spark emerging in All Might's eye. "Kacchan, dodge!"

For once he listened to Izuku, and they both dodged to the side of All Might as the hero slammed the ground with his fist, sending shockwaves out in front of him. Together, they both sent empowered punches into the heroes back, sending him flying forward. "Kacchan, we can't fight him!"

He turned to Izuku angrily and shouted. "The fuck do you mean dipshit! I've got him on the ropes!"

Izuku shook his head, watching as All Might stood up. "He's the no.1! He's in a corner, he's going to destroy us! Kacchan, I know you think I'm worthless but please listen to me. That look in his eyes… That's the one he had when he fought Toxic Chainsaw. Let's win this thing!"

Katsuki growled in anger before screaming in frustration, understanding where Izuku was coming from. "God fucking dammit! I'm number one, you hear me!? I'm the one that'll kill that Nomu thing!"

That sparked something in Izuku, who turned to Katsuki and grabbed him from behind. Izuku punched the back of his head, knocking him out quickly before dashing for the exit when the boy began to struggle again. All Might watched them go, and was about to chase after them when he felt blood well up in his throat. **"You read me too well Young Midoriya, enjoy this victory."**

He passed the finishing line with a sigh, dropping Bakugo against the wall before the adrenaline left him. Running back into the arena he saw the massive amount of steam accumulating around All Might and ran towards him, watching as his mentor deflated again. "All Might!"

The hero turned to him in a panic and said. "There's still camera-bots on me, I can't run!"

Izuku shook his head with a grin, powering up One for All and grabbing All Might. Jumping away as the camera drones searched for them in the cloud of dust, Izuku brought them up to the top of a building after a few jumps. "Whew, that was harder then I thought."

All Might nodded, smiling at Izuku as the boy looked down over the edge of the building with a gulp. "But you did it, well done Young Midoriya. It has been a while, hasn't it? You've improved very fast I see."

The boy turned around with a blushing smile, rubbing the back of his head. "T-Thanks, Tora has been really intent on getting One for All ready to use at 100%. Last I checked I was at 8%."

All Might's eyes widened, that was incredibly fast progress considering how hopeless Izuku was at the start. "I see the training has paid off then. Tell me, have you heard the news of Young Iida?"

Izuku flinched, looking down dejectedly. "Y-Yeah, I didn't know him t-that well but… I should have told t-them t-that t-there was stuff l-left…"

The mentor smiled comfortingly at him, walking over and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You think we'd be that negligent? Uwabami went back later on and scoured the systems, but they had been acid wiped. It was all a plan by the League of Villains, but we all fell for it. And while Young Iida may have suffered, it is our sacred duty to continue his dream of becoming a hero for him. Do you understand?"

Izuku nodded, wiping a small tear from the side of his eye. "G-got it. A-Anyways, what am I supposed to do?"

At that moment they heard a rumbling from behind them, and they turned to see Pixie-bob and Cementoss on pillars of earth and cement rising up. Cementoss appeared first, hastily creating a barrier between them and All Might. Pixie-bob ran up to Izuku and ruffled his hair, exclaiming. "Good job Izu! C'mon, let's get those scrapes tidied up. Hey, where'd All Might go?"

Izuku shrugged with a nervous laugh, and Pixie-bob did so in turn before taking them both down to the ground. Cementoss asked over the wall. "All Might, are you alright? As I understand it, your average time of heroics has been reduced to an hour?"

All Might sighed, rubbing his side tenderly where Izuku had hit. "It's not that, I'm just worried. Midoriya has been through much, as have most of 1-A. He has a big heart, and it's killing him to see the Nomu's effect on the class."

Cementoss hummed in agreement, remembering watching the boy during his test. He was obviously worried for Katsuki, not to mention Kirishima and Ridiko didn't quite have their hearts in it during their exam. "Very true. I hope this training camp will help them reattain their drive, lest they fall behind. Perhaps seeing how their classmate trains will help inspire them."

They continued to talk about the premise, and eventually Cementoss got the all clear to bring down All Might. As that was happening, Izuku walked into the observation room to a cheerful greeting from Uraraka. He knew that her exam was just after the next, so it was good to see her in such high spirits. "Midoriya! That was so cool!"

The others who were gathered in the room were smiling at her exuberance, it was infectious. "T-Thanks Uraraka, it was t-tough though. I-It's Momo and Todoroki next, r-right?"

Another voice was heard from behind him, with a distinctive croak to it. "Yep Kero. It seems like you've gotten everyone excited to pass though Kero."

The rest of the class nodded along, agreeing with the frog girl as a Redhead came forward and punched him jokingly in the shoulder. "Damn right Tsu! I can't believe I messed up my exam so much, but you were so manly during yours! I've never seen someone with the balls to stand up to Bakugo, well…"

The energy drained out of the room, and Izuku noticed that they all began to reminisce on Iida. Speaking up nervously he said. "W-Well, s-somebody has t-too right? I-if Iida i-is away, t-then w-we g-gotta do it i-in his p-place!"

Kirishima was shocked by the proclamation, and his smile returned. "Damn straight! He'd be horrified to see that we're getting lazy on his ass with him gone. I don't know if you remember me, but the names Eijirou Kirishima!"

Izuku nodded to him with a smile. "I-Izuku Midoriya. And y-you're Tsuyu Asui, r-right?"

Tsuyu nodded, asking in turn. "By the way Kero. I heard from my friend that you, Yaomomo and Kendo from 1-B slept together. Is that true kero?"

Izuku's blush returned in full force as Uraraka said aghast. "Tsu! We already heard from Momo that it was…"

He gulped and said. "K-Kinda, t-they s-spent a night a-at the P-Pussycat's HQ after the… Incident."

Tsuyu nodded, not caring much for Uraraka's chastising. "We heard the same Kero. Do you have the scar from where the villain cut you Kero?"

Izuku didn't mind pulling back the tracker band and showing off the heart scar to the three, while some of the others in the class also leaned in to see it. Kirishima growled and asked. "This was the broad who made your quirk go funny, right Midori?"

He shuddered, remembering the pain from One for All going haywire. "Y-Yeah, Himiko Toga. I-It was kinda like reliving a nightmare."

Kirishima began to well up with manly tears, throwing an arm around his shoulder. "So sad… But so manly! Well, next time this crazy chick comes after ya, just call your new buddy Eijirou, you hear!?"

The class laughed at his demeanour as Izuku nodded with a smile, it was nice to hear that his class didn't resent him for not being there when Iida was attacked. "Anyways, it looks like Momo and Todoroki are getting to work."

Izuku turned back to watch the screen, and saw Momo riding on the back of Todoroki on a platform of ice that was skating across the ground. She was throwing flash grenades at the pursuing Aizawa, along with a primitive machinegun that she had made as a mounted emplacement. He smiled, obviously she had been actively improving since Tora had introduced them to exercising their quirks.

Nonetheless, they were eventually captured. Momo tried to wriggle out, but it was an effort in vain. Todoroki didn't even try, the teacher's quirk not letting him use his ice. Eventually Momo gave in, sighing and hanging her head as they were both lead back to the observation room. Momo noticed Izuku standing there waiting for her, and looked away in shame. Izuku walked over nonetheless and said encouragingly. "That was really impressive Momo! It's too bad that Todoroki didn't use his fire though."

The boy in question glared at Izuku as he walked off towards the side of the room as Momo asked curiously. "Why?"

Izuku explained easily. "Mr Aizawa's quirk uses his eyes, and Mandalay once said that his dry eye was his weakness. If he used his fire to create a barrier between you, it would have cut his time down a lot. But that machine gun was really cool too!"

Momo giggled at his enthusiasm before saying. "Oh that's just something I've been working on, it fire little iron balls instead of bullets using an air firing mechanism and a stirling engine."

They continued to speak for a while before it was eventually Mineta's turn. Izuku was looking intently at the screen, scrutinising every aspect of the dust field as Momo asked worriedly. "What's wrong Izuku? Is there something wrong with the fight?"

He didn't tear his eyes away, instead saying. "Their quirks won't work in this area well. The loose earth will lower the density of Pixie-bob's constructs, while if Pixie-bob covered herself in sand then the balls wouldn't stick to her. It's most likely going to be a close quarters fight…"

Momo's eyes narrowed angrily. "That pervert better not try anything."

Izuku looked up at her curiously. "What do you think Pixie's going to try?"

They heard a screaming voice, and they turned back to the monitor to see Pixie-bob hovering over Mineta with loose earthern chains over his tiny gremlin body. "Who're you callin' MILF you little twerp!?"

Momo gaped, as did the rest of the class, at the scene. There was no way… It couldn't be… A force to rival Mineta's lewdness… The exam ended, and Izuku was greeted by Pixie-bob on the way out. Nezu called them all to front, and sighed. "I have to say, this has been slightly disappointing. But that is the purpose of the training camp!"

The class looked at him curiously, wondering what he was on about. Aizawa was clear about the fact that if they failed, they didn't get to go to camp. Nezu smiled at their faces, before pointing to Pixie-bob. "Everyone, Pixie-bob and the rest of the Wild Wild Pussycats have agreed to take you all to their HQ for training camp despite failing! Pixie-bob, if you would?"

The teacher smiled, licking her lips as she walked up to them and said aloud. "Well then you little cuties, we've decided to try our hand at bringing you up to speed with our little kitten. This camp'll make your head spin, your legs break and your eyes cry, so be prepared!"

Izuku looked at her in shock, he had never been told about this! Momo smiled at him from across the crowd, remembering her time at the HQ fondly. Pixie-bob smiled at the excited crowd before saying. "Well, I'm sure you have questions, but I'm bored so Izu-Kitty can handle any."

A million questions were heard, and Izuku began to panic before Momo cleared her throat and said. "Only serious questions everyone!"

They all sheepishly nodded as Kirishima called out. "How do we dress!?"

Izuku sighed in relief at the easy question and said back. "I-I guess bring some light clothes, it can get kinda hot. Oh! Bring swimsuits, there's hotsprings for after training. I-I guess also bring some hiking boots if you plan on going around."

The girls squeeled in delight at the prospect, as did Mineta to the disapproving glare of Izuku of all people. "Separate, the hotsprings are separate."

Mineta groaned as Mina called out worriedly. "Hey, are we gonna need bugspray or something like that?"

Pixie-bob took up the plate, grinning mischeviously. She was about to give some obviously inappropriate answer before Izuku said. "Probably not for everyone else, but considering your skin I'd recommend it."

There seemed to be no other questions as Nezu said. "Well, thank you for that Mr Midoriya. Now then, I'd recommend you all go home and prepare for your training camp! We'll send out forms later on."

The class nodded, all walking back to the changing rooms and getting back into their school uniforms. Izuku maintained a conversation with Kirishima, but when he left the changing room he was accosted by an unfamiliar girl. She was an inch shorter then him, but seemed to carry herself with a confident exuberance. "Hey! You're Izuku Midoriya right!?"

He nodded in slight terror as Kirishima came up next to him and said. "Wait, Tokage right? What're you doing here?"

Tokage grabbed Izuku's arm and pulled him away. "Nothing to do with you Sharkbrains!"

She dragged him off and up to the U.A 1-B classroom, not answering a single question of his. When they arrived she dropped his arm before promptly grabbing his hand and shaking it. "Setsuna Tokage, personal person getter for Itsuka. Come on in!"

Setsuna bust open the door, proclaiming. "Hey Sis! Gottim!"

Izuku spied Kendo looking at Setsuna in exasperation before smiling at Izuku, waving him over. "Thanks Setsuna."

He walked over to Kendo, who was sitting by the windowsill and smiled to her despite the murmering of the class around him. "Hey Kendo, how've you been?"

She blushed slightly, patting the windowsill beside her as she replied. "G-Good, I-I see you've gotten… eh?"

Izuku looked down at himself, wondering what she could have ment. Eventually he realised that she must've ment his muscles, he had noticed that his shirt was fitting a bit too well. "O-Oh, thanks. You're looking good yourself… I mean!"

She giggled at his embarrassment as he took the seat, enjoying the closeness between them. "Thanks yourself. Anyways, I was wondering about the whole training camp thing? Do you mind if the class and I…?"

The class gathered around at her proclamation, and Izuku gulped before saying. "S-Sure, w-what do y-you all w-want to k-know?"

The first question came from Monoma, who Izuku recognised thanks to his blond hair. "Your quirk still breaking ya!?"

Izuku blushed, looking down as a girl with long blond hair cuffed him on the back of the head. She had two large horns protruding from her head, and when she turned to Izuku she tilted her head cutely and said simply. "Bath?"

Kendo smiled at her before turning to Izuku and explaining. "Pony's American, she can't speak Japanese very well."

That made Izuku remember his English lessons from Mandalay. She was absolutely relentless in drilling the words into his head, claiming that she herself had lost a deal because she had accidently called a businessman a raindrop of a man. _"P-Pony right? You meaning hot springs?"_

Pony's eyes widened before she began to rattle off in an American accent. _"Hotsprings yeah! Are they real? Kendo was all like 'Oh they're soo good' but I'm not sure and she said that there was a really good view or something and…"_

Kendo cleared her throat before Izuku said again. _"S-Sorry, I'm not good at English. They're good, very good."_

Pony nodded happily as Izuku relayed the message to the class, and they all nodded in realisation. It was Setsuna speaking next, asking coyly. "I hear you shared a hotspring with our Kendo and your Momo. Tell me, what're they like in bathing suits?"

Izuku blushed as Kendo shushed her angrily before turning to Izuku and apologising. "Sorry, Setsuna can be a bit much. Now then, only real questions now!"

A boy with completely black skin and lips while having a shock of white hair asked. "How're we going to be dormed?"

Izuku was glad for the change of pace before replying. "More then likely you'll be in the extreme disaster living unit. It's a place where we keep a bunch of people for a night or two after a really bad accident, kinda like a barracks but nicer."

Monoma spoke up derisively. "I guess you get your own room then?"

Kendo was appalled by his comment, which was met with nods of agreement from the rest of the 1-B boys. Izuku gulped before replying. "W-Well I d-do l-live there a-and…"

Setsuna spoke up in turn, her eyes mystified. "Well it'd be hard to have a foursome between Kendo, Myself, Pony and Midoriya in a room with a bunch of people. That is what's gonna happen right Midoriya?"

Izuku was half-tempted to open the window behind him and take his chances with the fall, but was saved by a voice from the door. "Alright you platelets! Give the boy some space!"

They all turned to see their teacher, Vlad Kind, standing there with Pixie-bob. Setsuna waved to Pixie-bob happily, to which the teacher returned while asking. "So what're you all talking about? Couldn't wait to see your girl again Izu-kitty?"

Setsuna got a word in before any of the others could. "Just settin' up a foursome with Midoriya, you in?"

Pixie-bob shrugged, saying. "Sounds good, you know, there's a private hotspring that we could…"

Vlad grabbed the top of her head, squeezing to get her to stop. "Setsuna, if I even get a whiff of something like that going on then it's on your head."

Setsuna pouted as they all returned to their seats. "I was just gonna have a go on big sis…"

Pixie-bob grabbed Izuku and left, waving to class 1-B as they left. The woman sighed as she claimed. "I love that little devil child, swings both ways you know."

Izuku was busy scrunching up his eyes, trying to block out the world as he was lead down and out of U.A. When they arrived at the hummer, they were met by Aizawa who was apparently waiting for them. "Finally. Let's get going."

Pixie-bob growled at him and said. "And where exactly are you going?"

The teacher ignored the tone of voice and said. "I'm going to inspect the HQ as a security measure before the fact."

Izuku nodded along, offering his tracking band to Aizawa at his behest as did Pixie-bob reluctantly. Once they had all boarded onto the hummer, Aizawa taking the passenger seat, Izuku felt a large feeling of tiredness overcome him. Not seeing the issue with just a quick catnap, Izuku fell asleep against the window much to the amusement of Pixie-bob. "'Night Izu."

 **AN: srry for the abrupt ending I've gotta run, wanted to get this out now. No new chapter for a while cause im going to do some two heroes stuff after I see it tonight.**


End file.
